


Make You Smile

by zeon_avalanthe



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeon_avalanthe/pseuds/zeon_avalanthe
Summary: Yabu Kota is a newly grown-up boy whom Father just married to a woman he came to love as a part of his family. From this marriage, Kota met his new Mother's son, namely Yamada Ryosuke, who seemed to cannot speak and doesn't like to smile. But Kota found the boy lovely just the way he is. That was why, Kota vowed to himself, that he will make Ryosuke smile again and again, as he unveil the past of the his new brother.





	1. First Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

"Kota, I'm going to marry Ayako-san, and soon she will be your new Mother. Are you okay with that ?"  
  
A 13 years old Kota smile widely and nod almost immediately at the question. He had met this Aunt Ayako and she seemed very nice. She's not like any other women whom his father used to bring home who only went after their family's wealth. Maybe the fact that Aunt Ayako is quite wealthy herself was one of the reason, but still, her kindness and gentleness toward Kota and his father makes Kota love the woman already. And he wouldn't mind her being his Mother. Somehow, he knows that this woman will take a good care to the both of them. Especially since his Mother died out of a disease 5 years ago.  
  
"Good boy." His father ruffled his hair affectionately. "You like her, hm ?"  
  
"Un ! Ayako-san is nice !" Exclaimed Kota happily.  
  
"Very well then. Now, listen. Ayako-san will come here today and she will bring her only son as well. This is going to be the first time you met him right ?" Asked Yamato while sipping his morning coffee.  
  
"I never knew Ayako-san has a son~" Commented Kota while slurping his milk. "Is he younger or older than me ?"  
  
"Hmm, he's younger by 3 years old than you. And he's a cute boy too." Said the older Yabu softly.  
  
"He's going to be my little brother then ! I'm excited to see him !" Kota almost jumping on his seat, his smile already reaching his ears.  
  
"I bet you will love him." Uttered Yamato smiling. "But, Kota."  
  
Kota tilt his head a bit in confusion as he stares at his father's sudden serious feature. "Nani, Otou-san ?"  
  
"Ryosuke-kun doesn't speak. So you should be more understanding towards him, okay ?" Warn Yamato seriously.  
  
"Eh ? He can't speak ?" Kota frown at the information.  
  
Yamato nod at this. "Ayako told me that Ryosuke-kun used to be a cheerful and active boy. And he speaks a lot too, before. But one day, he came home with dirts all over his body. His clothes were ripped at some places. He refused to said anything to her. And since that day on, Ryosuke-kun also refused to speak anymore, and he became a less cheerful boy as well. That's why, as his-soon-to-be-older brother, you must cherish him greatly and teach him how to be who he used to be, okay ?"  
  
Kota frown deeper at this. Being an older brother sure is a hard-job. But somehow, deep inside him, he had taken a liking to this boy he had never met. And so he vowed to himself that he will take care of this lonely boy.  
  
"Wakatta yo ! I will !"  
  
***  
  
"Ryosuke, this is Yamato-kun's son, Kota-kun. He's going to be your older brother. He's a nice boy, so I believe you will get along with him just fine."  
  
The 10 years old boy who was just been introduced to by his mother bow slightly toward Kota. His grip on his teddy seemed tightening up as his eyes locked up with Kota's eyes. This gesture brought Kota into a confusion.  
  
Kota likes the boy once he first showed up at their house, hiding cutely behind his mother's body with a big brown teddy bear clings on his chest. His short black hair is nicely cut and it really suits his chubby face. He's rather short for a 13 years old, but it only adds up to his cuteness. Every moves made by the boy made Kota giggles and squealing "Kawaii~" quietly to himself.  
  
But the way this boy look at him is, weird. It's as if this boy doesn't like Kota's presence. It's as if he's 'afraid' of Kota. Though Kota cannot see of why the boy would be afraid of him. It couldn't be that obvious that Kota really wanted to glomp the boy now, could it ?  
  
"Shall we go now then ?" Asked Yamato while clapping his hands, answered by several nods and an excited squeal from Kota.  
  
Not too long after, they arrived at the amusement park they intended to visit. They wished to build a bond between them so they could be more familiar with each other before they become a family. That's why they decided to come and play together to this amusement park. Soon, they start riding things together and had fun. They grab a lunch once they're feeling hungry before continuing their little vacation there.  
  
"You two just go together. We'll be waiting here for you to be done." Said Yamato as he leans his back on the bench along with Ayako.  
  
"Yey ! Come on, Ryo-chan !" Kota exclaimed happily as he drags Ryosuke along with him. Kota could feel the younger flinch, but decided to ignore it as he keeps dragging him to places.  
  
"Let's ride a jetcoaster !" Kota shouted excitedly as they passed by the jet-coaster ride inside the amusement park.  
  
Ryosuke shake his head continously as hie feature paled at the offer.  
  
"Aww, come on, Ryo-chan ! It's going to be fun !" Persuade Kota as he pulls Ryosuke's hand along.  
  
Ryosuke keep on shaking his head but the older boy keeps on insisting him to come along with him. But Kota surely is stronger than him, so he managed to make the two of them sitting on the ride. Kota is excited to ride the jet-coaster and so he just gripping on the holder tight. But what he failed to catch is how Ryosuke is trembling badly before the ride start, and how his mouth whispering a very low 'Mama'.  
  
***  
  
"I, I'm sorry, Ryo-chan ! I didn't know you were that afraid ! Please stop crying !" Kota try to calm the still sobbing boy in front of him. "Hmm, I'll buy you an ice-cream, okay ? Come on, please stop crying !" Kota wraps his arms around the boy's body as he takes the two of them to the ice-cream parlour.  
  
"Which flavour do you like ?" Asked Kota as he's about to pick the flavour.  
  
The boy raise his head which had been buried on his teddy's fluffy head for a while and point a finger on the strawberry flavoured one.  
  
"You want the strawberry one, right ? Okay. Anou, could you make me 2 servings of strawberry cones ?" Kota listed his order before the man start making to strawberry ice-cones and handed them to the two boys. Kota paid the man before taking Ryosuke back toward where their parents are.  
  
"What happened ?" Ayako rushed toward the two of them and quickly giving Ryosuke a hug before wiping his tears-stained face.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know that Ryo-chan hates jet-coaster so much so I persuaded him to took one along with me." Kota bows toward the woman who only smiles and shakes her head slowly.  
  
"It's okay, Kota-kun. Well, Ryosuke was always afraid of heights, that's why. But maybe it's a good thing you took him to the ride so he could learn to overcome his fears, ne, Ryosuke ?" Said the woman while fixing her son's hair gently.  
  
Ryosuke nod a little while licking his already melting ice-cream. But they can see that his figure is still shaking from the ride.  
  
"Sou ka. Jaa, what about we take a ferish wheel ride then, Ryo-chan ? I'll show you that you can see beatiful things from above as well ! So you don't have to be afraid anymore !" Offered Kota softly.  
  
Ryosuke turn his head toward his mother hesitantly, as if asking will it be alright for the both of them to ride the ferish wheel. After receiving a small nod from his mother, Ryosuke nod as well, despite hesitantly, before letting Kota drag him once again toward the ferish wheel with their parents in tow.  
  
"Hora ! Look there, Ryo-chan !" Kota tap Ryosuke's shoulder lightly to show him the scenery across them.  
  
Ryosuke slowly opening his eyes which was closed for all this time. As his eyes catch the beautiful sight in front of him, his feature softened as a small smile showed up on his face.  
  
Kota smile as he watch how Ryosuke seemed to be mesmerized by the beautiful view in front of them. He's glad that at least once, he could bring a smile on the younger boy's face. As they almost reach the end of the ride, Kota whisper quietly but audible enough so Ryosuke can still hear it. "This is the first time I ever see you smile today. And it's a beautiful one too. You should smile more, Ryo-chan."  
  
Ryosuke blush at the comment as he just bury his head deep on his teddy. This action brought Kota into another smile and he couldn't help but ruffling the boy's hair gently.  
  
"Kawaii~"


	2. Second Smile

"Otou-san ?"  
  
"Hm ?" The called man turned his head toward his son.  
  
"Where do Ryo-chan goes to school ?" Kota ask as he putting on his shoes.  
  
"Eh ?" The older Yabu was taken aback by the sudden question. "He goes to Sakura Josei Grade School. I think it's the school near yours right ? Why do you ask ?"  
  
Kota shake his head before standing up. "Nothing. I just wanted to visit him and know him more."  
  
"Oh, sou ka." Yamato nod in understanding, his lips formed a smile. "Then, go and show him more."  
  
Kota nod eagerly. "Un. Ittekimasu !"  
  
"Itterasshai !" Yamato bid his son, before preparing himself to leave as well.  
  
***  
  
"Sakura Josei Grade School ?"  
  
Kota nod in confirmation at his friend's inquiry.  
  
"Why are you going there ?" Asked his other friend, Shoon.  
  
"Himitsu da yo ! Himitsu !" Kota smirk playfully. "Well then, ja !" Kota waves at them before running off to where Sakura Josei Grade School is.  
  
"Kota is definitely up to something." Shoon said in suspicion.  
  
"Un. Definitely." Taiyou nodded down in agreement.  
  
"Do you thinking what I'm thinking ?" Shoon turn his head to face his bestfriend.  
  
As Taiyou turn to face Shoon as well, he couldn't help but grin. "Mochiron."  
  
And just like that, the two of them runs of and following Kota to find out whatever his intention is.  
  
***  
  
Kota moves his head around in search of a familiar face. There are so many people rushing out of the school's gate since the school time was just over a couple of minutes ago. So it kinda hard looking for a certain person from many others around the same height. But nevertheless, Kota found him.  
  
"Ryo- !"  
  
Just as he was about to call the boy out, he caught a sight of the boy running toward another direction. Frowning as to why the boy looked like he's in a hurry, Kota intended to follow the boy. But before he can make a step, he found a group of bigger kids running toward the same direction Ryosuke ran to. The things which make Kota frown was, these boys seemed like they're up to no good. And connecting one to one, Kota felt like he knows the reason why Ryosuke was running in a hurry.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Kota finally start running as well. He can only hope that his assumption was all wrong, and he was just being overly protective. After a while, Kota halt in his run as he lost sight of the other kids. He bends his body onwards, his breath coming in short pants. It's a good thing that he's a soccer player, or else, he wouldn't be able to cope up with all the running.  
  
"Get away, busu !"  
  
Alarmed with the sudden yell erupting from the alley not too far from where he stood, Kota quickly straightening himself and start approachin the source of the voice. He tilt his head as he tries to peek into the alley, afraid that he will disturb the wrong group and people and ended up in trouble himself. But as he catch a sight of what is happening in front of him, he couldn't help but feeling his blood boil.  
  
"OI ! YAMETTE !" He shouts as loud as he could.  
  
Definitely surprised by the sudden yell, the group of children stop of what they're trying to do and turn their heads toward Kota.  
  
"Nani yo, Onii-chan ?" Called the biggest kid among them, probably their leader, smugly.  
  
"Omaera !" Kota quickly rushed toward the kids, pushing the kids who are circling around Ryosuke, and stand before the said boy. "What do you think you are doing ?"  
  
"Nande ? Why do you care anyway, Onii-chan ? It's not like this is your business or what~" The leader kid still said in a mocking way.  
  
"What do you mean this is not my business ? Of course this is my business ! You are all bullying my brother !" Kota yell at them furiously.  
  
At the sound of the exclamation, Ryosuke quickly lift his head and stare at Kota's back in disbelief.  
  
"Sou ka na ? Maa, if that is the case then, you should try teaching your ugly brother to not mess around with us, ne, minna ?" The leader turn his head toward his friends and they start laughing.  
  
"Who are you calling ugly, ugly ? My brother is the cutest boy in Earth, and no one can call him ugly ! Especially from the ugliest people like you !" Kota point a finger at them, his other fist clenched tightly in anger.  
  
"Kota-kun..." An audible voice come out from the boy who is laying helplessly behind Kota as Kota keep on defending him.  
  
"Nani yo ? You are insulting us ?" Came the angry reply of the leader.  
  
"I'm not. I'm just merely stating the truth." Kota said firmly.  
  
"What are you- ?" The leader is ready to launch an attack when an empty can fly over in front of him. Giving him a surprise as he stumbles back.  
  
"Oi, gaki ! Don't you dare trying to go against us, your elder." Come a familiar voice for Kota.  
  
"Shoon ! Taiyou !" Exclaimed Kota in surprise.  
  
"Yo, Kota !" Shoon waves his hand as the two of them walk toward them.  
  
"Oi, gaki ! You are just a bunch of kids ! You should just listen to your Mama and study hard. Or else you'll just be a trash of this country, you know ?" Taiyou said mockingly as he put his hand on Kota's shoulder and lean his body a bit to the front.  
  
"You wanna know a secret ?" Shoon smirk as he put both of his hands in front of his chest. "You came to bully these weaker people just because of your incapability of doing something else. For example, you failed your exams, and so you were afraid that your parents will be mad at you, that's why you find something, or rather someone, to relish your feeling or nervousness." He sighs after finishing his explanation. "Am I wrong ?"  
  
"sasuga, coming from an honour student, you looked really sparkling Shoon-sama !" Taiyou clamped his hands together as he put and act as Shoon's admirer.  
  
"Na-nani yo omaera wa ?" The leader seemed to stutter before he runs of with his friends.  
  
"Oi, gaki ! Don't you dare to bully people again !" Taiyou shout at them before they truly disappear.  
  
"'Taku, Taiyou. Aren't what you two did was the same ?" Kota smirk as he whack his bestfriend's head.  
  
"Hey ! We were just helping you, mind it !" Taiyou rub his aching head as he pout at Kota.  
  
Kota laugh with his two bestfriends, but was stopped midway at the tug of his shirt. He turns toward the offender only to widen his eyes as he watchs Ryosuke standing behind him full of dirts.  
  
"Ryo-chan ! Daijoubu ka ? Are you hurt or something ?" Kota crouch down to examines Ryosuke's body to find any injury.  
  
As for the boy himself, he just nod as he let Kota fussing over him.  
  
"Hontou ni daijoubu ka ?" Kota ask worriedly.  
  
Ryosuke nod again at the question to assure the older boy.  
  
"Well, if you said so." Kota knows it that he couldn't say more.  
  
"Ahem !"  
  
At the sound of fake coughs, Kota jump slightly before smiling sheepishly. "Ah, sou ka. Ryo-chan, these are my bestfriends. Ayukawa Taiyou and Yamashita Shoon. Taiyou, Shoon, this is my soon to be younger brother, Yamada Ryosuke." Kota introduce them to each other.  
  
"Doumo, Yamada-kun. Taiyou desu !" Taiyou waves as he shows him his toothy grin.  
  
"Hajimemashita, Yamashita Shoon desu." Shoon bow down politely.  
  
Ryosuke bow to in return, but he soon hides behind Kota as the two of them start approaching him.  
  
"Ah, Ryo-chan here is a bit shy, that's why." Kota scratch the back of his head. "But he's totally a cutie once you know him better."  
  
"What are you talking about, Kota ?" Taiyou offend him. "He's already a cutie like this." Taiyou crouch down and smile at Ryosuke. At the blush the youngest boy created, Taiyou just squeal happily like a girl.  
  
"That's why people said even the thoughest person in the world has a weakness." Shoon sigh as he put a finger on his forehead.  
  
"As for Taiyou's case, it's cute kids." Kota nod his head in agreement.  
  
"Ah ! Yamada-kun, daijoubu ka ?" Taiyou's sudden exclamation quickly alarmed the two boys.  
  
"Eh ? Nande ?" Kota crouch down and once again examining Ryosuke's figure.  
  
"Just now, he winces as if he's hurting." Taiyou tell him worriedly.  
  
"Eh ? Maji de ?" Kota try to look for the source of the wound. "Ryo-chan, where does it hurt ? Tell me, please !"  
  
At first, Ryosuke seemed hesitant, but after a few worried glances from Kota and his friends, and also Kota's constant panicking words, Ryosuke finally give in and pointing a finger toward his right foot.  
  
"It's your right foot which is hurting ?" Kota ask him to make sure.  
  
Ryosuke nod before letting Kota lifting his trousers. And a second later, he can hear Kota and his two friends gasp at the big cut on his foot.  
  
"Ryo-chan !" Kota exclaimed suddenly. "Why haven't you told me earlier ?"  
  
At this situation, Ryosuke can only bit his lower lip and bow down in apology.  
  
Kota sigh knowing that nothing can really change even if he scolds the boy. Turning his back toward the boy, he crouch down in front of him.  
  
"Oide yo. I'll carry you to our home. You wouldn't want Ayako-san seeing you like this, right ?" Kota turn his head backward only to catch a sight of Ryosuke nodding his head. "Dakara, oide yo. I will take care of you."  
  
After a while, despite being hesitant, Ryosuke finally climb up Kota's back and let the older boy carry him home. Both Taiyou and Shoon help them carrying their other belongings as they walk in silent.  
  
"Gomen ne, for troubling you like this." Kota smile sheepishly toward his bestfriends.  
  
"What are you talking about ? We're friends right ? We supposed to help each other." Taiyou grin playfully.  
  
Shoon only smile as he nods in agreement. "Ah, Yamada-kun is sleeping."  
  
"Eh ? Hontou ni ?" Taiyou look at Kota's back and catch a sight of Ryosuke sleeping peacefully. "Ah, hontou da."  
  
"He must've been tired." Kota sigh as his friends return to walk beside him.  
  
"Un." Shoon agrees.  
  
"This is the first time I see him smile. He's cuter when he smiles." Taiyou stare back at Ryosuke's face, continuing on swooning over him.  
  
"Deshou ?" Kota smile, his voice showed a tint of proud.  
  
"Kota, this might sound rude, but, is for some reason, Yamada-kun has some disabilities ?" Shoon ask carefully.  
  
Kota sigh as he stare at nowhere in particular sadly. "Ryo-chan doesn't speak." He said quietly. "And he rarely smile as well."  
  
"Eh ? Nande ?" Taiyou ask in surprise.  
  
Kota shake his head. "I don't know. But it's not like he can't speak. Otou-san told me that he used to be a cheerful and talkative boy. But something happened and he suddenly become like this."  
  
"What happened ?" Shoon ask him again.  
  
Once again, Kota shake his head. "No one knows. One day, he just came home in dirt and refused to say anything, even until today."  
  
"Sonna..." Taiyou whispers as he watches the sleeping boy sadly.  
  
"That's why, I will try my best to make him opening up like he used to be once again. No matter what happened, I will always try to make him smile." Kota said determinedly, which brought smiles to his 2 friends.  
  
"Sasuga, Kota." Shoon tap his shoulder encouragingly.  
  
"Ganbatta na, Kota." Taiyou punch his fist into the air.  
  
"Un. Arigatou minna." Kota nod in gratitude.  
  
As if encouraging him as well, Kota can feel the boy on his back stir and hugs him tighter. This action, though being done unconsciously, still bring a wider smile to Kota's face. Making him even more determined than before.  
  
 _"I will always make you smile, Ryo-chan, zettai."_


	3. Third Smile

"How do I look, Ryosuke ?"  
  
The called boy turned to face his Mother who is wearing a white elegant long dress which fell beutifully on her lean figure. Not many details were put on the dress, only some glitters spreads on the lower part of the dress and small flowery patterns on the top part of the dress. Two thin linings drapes her shoulders, as it's invisibility exposed her white skin, but at the same time covering it as well. All in all, it's a simple dress to look at, but somehow it's simpleness brought elegance to the one who wears it.  
  
Ryosuke who was in awe seeing his Mother in her beautiful wedding dress, quickly runs off and give his Mother a hug instead of giving a direct answer. Releasing his hug after a while, he looks up and staring at his Mother's eyes lovingly.  
  
 _'You look beautiful, Mama.'_ He said inaudibly.  
  
Ayako smile at his son's reaction. To Ryosuke, his Mother's happiness is everything. But to Ayako, Ryosuke's happiness is far more important than anything. She was ready to give up on her relationship with Yabu Yamato if her son showed any sign of disagreement on them. And so she was glad that her son seemed to be accepting the other party well.  
  
"Thank you, Ryosuke." She crouches down and give her son a kiss on the forehead.  
  
The said boy give her a simple smile before mouthing words she never expected he would say. ' _Papa would be happy in Heaven, seeing you move on like this Mama._ '  
  
Ayako felt warm tears had accumulated in her eyes, and before she could stop herself, the tears had flowed down her eyes freely.  
  
 _'Mama ? Why are you crying ? I'm sorry if I make you sad. Please don't cry, Mama.'_ Ryosuke raise his tiny hand and try to wipe his Mother's tears away.  
  
Ayako smile seeing his son's action. Slowly, she also raise her hand and grab Ryosuke's ones. "No, I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm crying out of happiness. Oh, Ryosuke, I'm so proud of you." She lungs her body forward and give her only child a tight hug.  
  
Little Ryosuke frown at this. But somehow, he understands the whole situation and so he hugs her Mother back just as tight.  
  
"Daijoubu yo, Mama."  
  
***  
  
"Uwaah~ I'm so nervous~"  
  
Kota grins cheekily at his Father who is pacing nervously inside the dressing room.  
  
"What is that, Tou-san ? It's not like this was your first time marrying~" He teases his Father.  
  
"Urusai !" Yamato said, embarassed for being teased by his own son. "You'll understand when you're the one standing on my shoes. No matter how many times you'd do this, you'll never be able to get rid of the nervousness."  
  
Kota snickers before standing up from his seat. "Hai, hai, wakatta." He walks toward his Father and stop him from pacing around. Reaching out a hand to fix his Father's attire, he starts whispering, "Don't worry, you're going to be just fine, I'm sure." Looking up to see his Father's amused eyes, he gives his Father a smile. "We're going to be okay."  
  
Yamato smile before sighing deeply. "Arigatou, Kota."  
  
***  
  
"Now may the groom kiss the bride."  
  
Slowly, Yamato lift Ayako's veil and they both looking at each other in a loving manner. They both seemed to savour each other's looks before Yamato leans in and give his bride a sweet and tender kiss. And so the attendants start clapping their hands cheerfully.  
  
"Otou-san and Ayako-san looked good together, don't you think so ?" Kota ask Ryosuke who is standing right beside him.  
  
Without mouthing a word, Ryosuke just nod gratefully to answer Kota's question. His eyes shining brightly at the sight of his Mother standing side-by-side with her husband. His mouth curving upward and form the sincerest smile Kota ever seen since the first time they met. And somehow, this smile brought a wave of warmth through Kota's body. He felt as if he had accomplished something very important.  
  
"Ryo-chan ?"  
  
Said boy unwillingly tore his gaze away from the newly-wed couple and turn his head toward the older boy with portruded lips. His forehead crease into a childish frown as he stares at Kota with a questioning gaze.  
  
Kota had to bit his lips to stop himself from squealing over Ryosuke's cuteness. "Are you, are you happy for your Mother ?"  
  
At Kota's question, Ryosuke nod as another smile grace his lips.  
  
"What about you ? Are you happy for yourself ?" Kota ask again.  
  
Ryosuke then slowly turn his head back to the newly wed couple and smile wider as he watched his Mother seemed to be very happy. After a few more seconds staring, Ryosuke finally nod again to answer Kota's question. _'As long as Mama is happy, then I am happy too.'_ He adds inside his own head.  
  
"Sou ka. I'm happy too. For Tou-san, for Baa, ah, no, for Kaa-san, for you, and for myself." Kota said as he, just like Ryosuke, also staring at his now-parents.  
  
"Un." Ryosuke agreed real softly that Kota barely heard it. But that sound he barely heard was enough to make Kota curve a smile before he grabs Ryosuke's hand and drag the startle boy towards the crowd who are currently cheering on the newly wed couple.  
  
"Yey ! Omedetou for the wedding !" Kota cheered happily with the still awkward Ryosuke tailing behind him. "Come on, Ryo-chan ! You cheer on them too !" Kota whispered excitedly to the younger boy.  
  
At first, Ryosuke seemed hesitant, but with Kota's constant nagging, he finally can smile delightfully as he follow Kota's lead and cheer on their parents as well. After sometimes cheering the couple, Kota then drag the boy to the food stalls placed on the other side of the wedding venue.  
  
"Let's go grab some foods before everyone come !" Exclaimed Kota happily as he busied himself by filling his plate with numerous kind of foods. "Here, it's for you, Ryo-chan !" Said Kota as he handed the said plate to the younger boy before grabbing another one for himself.  
  
After finding some place to eat their treats, Kota couldn't help but smile in delight. "Uwaah ! Umai ! What do you think, Ryo-chan ?"  
  
The called boy turn his head toward the older boy and nod happily as he keeps on munching the foods.  
  
"Glad you like it~ After this, we shall try the cake. I'll try getting as much as strawberries for you, Ryo-chan !" Kota stated cheerfully.  
  
At Kota's statement, Ryosuke's head perked up in interest.  
  
"You like strawberry, right ? Kaa-san told me~" Kota grin excitedly which receive a smile and a nod from Ryosuke, before the younger boy started digging in once again.  
  
And so for the rest of the happy day, Kota kept dragging Ryosuke everywhere, watching how the younger boy smiling cheerfully at how the older boy trying to be silly sometimes. Surely, this was one of the best day Kota ever had in his life. To see Ryosuke smile so much. Smiling a smile he cherished the most. A smile that he had vowed to protect.


	4. Fourth Smile

"Kota ? What's wrong ?"  
  
Kota almost jerk at the mention of his name. Releasing a deep sigh, Kota rub his chest before turning to his offender. "Shoon ! Stop giving me a heart attack !"  
  
His besfriend throw him an amused look at this. "I'm offended, Kota. You see, I didn't even raise my voice when I called you. It was a simple gesture of friendship that I was willing to share. But you acted as if I was trying to make fun of you ?"  
  
Kota sighed. Really, his friend could be such a pain in the ass. "Sorry, Shoon. I was at fault. But you did making fun of me several seconds ago."  
  
"My pleasure." The other boy smile wickedly.  
  
Kota just sigh deeper at his friend's antic.  
  
"So, what's the matter really ? You seemed, distracted." Shoon repeat his question.  
  
"I don't know. I've been feeling real tired lately. Blame the university entrance exams." Kota start to massage his temples. "And there's this other thing."  
  
"Ryosuke-kun ?" Shoon guessed.  
  
"Exactly." Kota leans back on his seat. "Lately, he's been more distant. I mean, a few years back, he was more lively, but now, he seemed, I don't know, he just seemed different."  
  
Shoon chuckles. "What can you expect ? He's a growing teenager, after all. A little bit different from normal ones, but one healthy teenager nonetheless."  
  
"So ?"  
  
This time, it was Shoon's turn to sigh. "Kota, my friend, you could be really dense sometimes. I wonder how you managed your youth all this time. Ah, I forgot ! You have Taiyou and me all these times !"  
  
"Shoon !" Kota punched his friend's arm not-so-lightly. "Be serious, will you ?"  
  
"I am." Shoon pouted while rubbing his aching arm. "Anyway, if you will listen to my advice, you let the boy be. He's just having some normal teenager's issue. Just be sure that you're there when he needs you." The older boy tap his shoulder gently before standing up and leave the boy all by himself.  
  
"I wonder..."  
  
***  
  
"Ryo-chan ? Where are you going ?"  
  
The called boy freezed on his spot before hesitantly turn his face toward his step-brother. Looking at the older boy's face in complete nervousness, the boy frantically shake his head.  
  
"Then why are you sneaking around in the house at- 1 in the morning ?" Demand the older boy.  
  
At this, Ryosuke just shake his head more frantically.  
  
Kota sigh before gently lead his brother to the living room and sat him down on the couch.  
  
"Tell me, Ryo-chan. I know you wouldn't roam around the house in the middle of the night for nothing." Said Kota seriously. "Are you hanging around with some dangerous kids ?"  
  
Ryosuke shake his head once again, weaker this time. But Kota sees no lies in it.  
  
"Then why ?"  
  
Ryosuke just sighed in defeat as he resigns to his fate. He had been caught. There's no use in lying to his brother's face right now. Quickly grabbing the small notepad he always brought with him from inside his jacket's pocket and start writing. After some minutes or so, he showed the notepad to the older boy.  
  
 _'I just wanted to roam around the town. I couldn't sleep, and wanted some fresh air. And, I was going to meet a friend to.'_  
  
Kots frown at this. "A friend ? What kind of friend asking to meet up at such an un-Godly hour ?"  
  
Kota caught Ryosuke blush at this comment. And then Shoon's words from a couple of hours before invaded his mind. And then some realization hit him.  
  
"Oh, I see. You're going to meet a _girl_ friend, right ?" Kota chuckles. "Not that I mind, but I think you don't have to visit her this late. One it would be dangerous for you. And two, I don't think her parents won't be glad with this."  
  
Ryosuke blushes more as he start shaking his head once again. _"It's not it !"_ He mouthed inaudibly.  
  
"Eh ? Then what ?" Kota frown. Seeing his brother seemed restles by it, Kota then gasp. "Don't tell me- it's a BOY ?! Oh, Ryo-chan, it's not like I will judge your preference, but it's more reason for you to NOT meeting him at this time."  
  
Ryosuke just groan at his brother's plain stupidity before grabbing the notepad back from his brother's hold.  
  
 _'I told you it's not like that ! What if I just show you, then ? But you have to promise me that you will never tell Mama about this.'_  
  
Reading the note with confusion, Kota just nodded dumbly at the offer.  
  
And that is why some couple of minutes later, the two brothers are currently crouching down in front of the bushes in the park nearby. Looking at his side, Kota saw Ryosuke gently rubbing a bundle of furs in a form of a small stray chocholate puppy.  
  
"Oh, so this is the ' _friend_ ' you were talking about ?" Kota asked finally.  
  
Ryosuke just nodded contendedly. And this gesture make Kota blushes, suddenly feeling dumb for his unreasonable guesses before.  
  
"Stupid Shoon for giving me stupid ideas !" He curses under his breath.  
  
On his side, Ryosuke just stare at him questioningly. Tugging at his shirt gently, Ryosuke mouthed a concern question, _"Are you alright ?"_  
  
Smiling reassuringly, Kota pat the younger boy's head. "So, what's his name ?"  
  
Pulling the notepad, Ryosuke make a quick scribble on it.  
  
"Cocoa ?"  
  
Ryosuke nod his head excitedly as he continued to rub on the puppy's purr.  
  
"So, why don't you want Kaa-san to know about this ?"  
  
Ryosuke's figure saddened at the comment. He slowly shake his head. _"Mama doesn't like stray animals. Everytime I played with stray animals, I would get sick real bad, and that's why Mama hates them."_ He whispers in a very quiet voice, that if Kota doesn't strained his ears, he wouldn't be able to hear it.  
  
"Ryo-chan !" Kota exclaimed. "You spoke !"  
  
Ryosuke blushes at the exclamation before hiding his face with his hands.  
  
Kota is grinning widely at this discovery. This is the first time Ryosuke ever make a sound in front of him. And sure thing that the boy has one beautiful voice. It was deep, but filled with playfulness. A perfect match with his cute little brother's appearance.  
  
"Setting that aside, don't you think that you should stay away from the stray animals then ? Knowing that you'll get sick after you played with them." Kota asked worriedly.  
  
Ryosuke just shake his head slowly. _'I'm older now. I won't get sick that easily. Beside, I can't just leave Cocoa here alone.'_ He said, this time inaudibly.  
  
"How about this ? I'll help you coaxing Kaa-san into accepting Cocoa into our family !" Kota exclaimed excitedly.  
  
Ryosuke widened his eyes as he stares at his brother in awe. _"Really ?"_  
  
Kota just smile wider before nodding his head. "Of course ! I'm your brother after all ! I will always support you and be there for you whenever you need me !"  
  
The next thing he knows was that he already has his brother lunging into his chest and hug him tightly. Knowing that the boy was probably feeling thankful, Kota just hug his brother tighter before giving the curious puppy a wink.  
  
***  
  
The happy bark from their backyard is what brought Kota up from his peaceful slumber. Groaning in frustation, the soon-to-be adult began to prepare himself for the day lazily.  
  
Yawning widely, he trudges his way down to the kitchen.  
  
"Morning~"  
  
"Ah, good morning, Kota-kun. Why are you up so early in this lovely Sunday morning ?" His step-mother ask sweetly.  
  
"Nothing special." Kota lay his head on the dining table. "Ah, that remind me ! Kaa-san, my friends are coming over this noon."  
  
"Really ? Well, I'm okay with that. But it's just, that both me and your father are having something to do today. I will prepare snacks for you, but I'm afraid that I won't be able to greet your friends." The woman smile apologetically.  
  
"It's okay, Kaa-san. We'll be fine. It's not like we're going to do something weird. We're just having a friend-bonding before we went into different university." Kota explained plainly. "And Taiyou said that he wanted to bring some of his friends as well."  
  
"Is that so ? Well, I hope you guys will be having fun then~ Just watch out your brother for me, okay ?" Ayako smile before she leaves the kitchen.  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
***  
  
"Kota ! Hisashiburi !" Taiyou exclaimed while hugging his friend tightly the moment the Yabu household's door is opened.  
  
"Please, Taiyou. Stop exagerrating. We just met each other two day ago, right ?" Kota roll his eyes in annoyance.  
  
"Ignore him as usual, Kota." Shoon waved before stepping inside the house. "Sorry for the intrusion !"  
  
Kota then let all his guests in before he close the door before him. turning his head toward the bunch of boys, he frowns at the unfamiliar figure.  
  
"Taiyou ? I believe you have something to tell me ?" Kota quirk an eyebrow.  
  
"Ooph !" Taiyou half-gasped. "Forgive me. Ahem ! Kota, this is my friend Yaotome Hikaru. Hachibee, this is our host for the day, Yabu Kota."  
  
"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Kota bow his head politely, followed with the same gesture by the new face.  
  
"I introduce them with you because these guy here are going to the same university as you do." Taiyou explained before plopping himself onto the couch.  
  
"Sou ka. Well, hope we could get along then." Kota smile to his new friends.  
  
Not so long after, the group of four boys are already talking and laughing together. It seemed that this Hikaru is such a Joker. He managed to make the whole kids laughing at his jokes.  
  
Suddenly, a loud bark erupting from behind Kota and soon the boy found Cocoa leaping into his arms. And as expected, just a few seconds after the puppy misbehaviour, Ryosuke is seen running toward his older brother to retrieve the puppy back.  
  
Kota saw his brother who is currently sending his puppy a disapproving look before bowing his head apologetically.  
  
"It's okay, Ryo-chan. It's just that the puppy seemed to love me too much, eh ?" He ruffles his brother's soft hair. "Ah, come see my friends here." He pulls the boy to face his friends. "You've seen Shoon and Taiyou for a couple of times already right ? Well, this new face here is Yaotome Hikaru. Yaotome-kun, this is my younger brother Ryosuke." He smiles cheekily.  
  
But a second later, his smile faltered, as he felt the younger boy trembling hard on his side. Frowning, he crouches down in front of the young boy. His worry adds up to see the face of the young boy filled with fear.  
  
"Ryo-chan ? What's wrong ?" He asks worriedly.  
  
Instead of answering, the young boy quickly fled upstairs in a matter of seconds. In his reverie, he even dropped Cocoa right before he took the run.  
  
"Ryo-chan !" Kota called out. Turning his head to his friends, he nodded briskly before following his brother's track. In his rush, he failed to see the sudden change of expression in one Yaotome Hikaru's face from shocked, into something which is a mix of longing, relief, anger, and guilt ?


	5. Fifth Smile

"See you tomorrow !" Ryosuke wave at his hand at his friends before half-running to his house's direction. He should have been home since an hour ago. But no one expected the extra lessons would take this long. Sighing, the boy just increase his pace so he could be arrived at home as soon as possible.  
  
But it seems like that the nature has another plan for him. Just about 10 minutes after his run, the sky had turned cloudy, and droplets of rain are pouring hard on the ground before he knew. Slightly cursing, he quickly find shelter close to him. Under a rather abandoned house's roof, just beside an abandoned alley. He groans as he found himself in a rather dangerous place. He's dying to move and find some other shelter, in a more crowded place, but decided to go against it and just wait here, hoping the rain will be stopping soon.  
  
He's never the healthiest boy among his friends. Actually, he tends to get sick easily. His mother once told him, that his susceptible condition was because he was born prematurely, but in time, he would be as healthy as the others. It's just, at the time being, he must be careful. And that was why he decided to stay despite being in a deserted place with no one to call if he ever needs help. He'd been soaked already, he couldn't risk getting any colder and being bedridden the next day. Not when the exam is near.  
  
Ryosuke sigh as he warily check on his watch. It'd been almost half an hour since the rain had started, and it doesn't show any sign of stopping soon. He now regretted leaving both his umbrella and cellphone at home. But he was late this morning. And he just found out that he missed his umbrella and phone half-way. There's no way he could be arrived at school on-time if he took a detour back home to retrieve his belongings first.  
  
"I wish I accepted Yuto-kun's offer to ride with his bike home together, That way, even if we both forgot our umbrellas, we would be together." He sighs once again, before shuddering over the cold rain.  
  
"Ojou-chan ?" Suddenly, a familiar voice showed up in front of him. And as Ryosuke looks up, he sees an older boy showed up in front of him, with his hand holding a huge umbrella above his head.  
  
Ryosuke groan. This was certainly not a first for someone to mistook him as a girl, and he didn't really mind it because he realized it himself that he is indeed, looked like a girl. But this certain boy is an exception.  
  
"Sorry, I'm not a girl." He denied sarcastically.  
  
"Is that so ?" The boy seemed surprised. "Well, I'm sorry then. But you really looked like a girl there."  
  
Ryosuke pout at the comment. "Yeah ? Well, you're not the first one to say that."  
  
The older boy laugh crisply. "I see."  
  
Ryosuke just pout more at this. "Anyway, if you don't have anything else to do with me, you may leave now."  
  
The boy seemed amused by Ryosuke's behaviour. "Pardon me. But really, my intention was to ask you, whether you wanted me to bring you home or not. Because you seemed very cold and need a ride home soon."  
  
"I'm fine here, thank you." Ryosuke rejected irritatedly.  
  
"Are you really ? Because you're trembling hard here as we speak." The boy put a hand on Ryosuke's shoulder.  
  
Ryosuke is contemplating the offer. The boy was right. The cold had gotten over him and he knows he would still be sick if he was to stay longer here any longer. And the boy here is actually nice, though his comments are annoying. But he doesn't like this boy because he teased him a lot. But then again, as long as they walk in a crowded place, he won't dare to do anything weird, right ? And beside, his house is not that far away from this place. Just another 20 minutes of walk, and he will be safe home.  
  
"So, what do you think ?"  
  
Ryosuke sigh as he gives another shudder. "Fine. My house is not that far away anyway. I would take your offer. And, thank you, for helping me out."  
  
"Lead the way then !" The boy beamed cheerfully.  
  
And so, the two of them are walking under the rain together toward Ryosuke's house in silence. Ryosuke feel the older boy's stares at him once in a while, but ignore it all the way.  
  
"You know, you have a beautiful voice."  
  
Ryosuke was stunned at this. "Ha ?" He asks dumbfully.  
  
"Well, I don't mean to offend, but you really have a beautiful voice. Your face is kinda girly, but your voice is rather deep. And it was cool, but cute too at the same time. Added to your appearance, it makes you a perfect beauty." Explained the older boy.  
  
"Well, thank you. But somehow, I wasn't feeling all impressed at that." Said Ryosuke flatly as he continues walking forward. But when the wain start touching his skin once again, he realized that the boy had stopped walking. Turning his face around, he watch the boy confusedly. "Senpai ?"  
  
Without a warning, the older boy had already slammed Ryosuke's smaller figure to the nearest wall. Ryosuke wince at the impact, before glaring at the older boy's face.  
  
"What are you doing, Senpai ?! Let me go !" He demands angrily.  
  
"You know, Yamada, I've been watching you all these times. Always. From when you first stepped out of your house, until you get inside it again at the end of the day. I saw how you happily playing around with your friends at school. I also saw how your friend, -Nakajima, is he ?- flirted with you every moments you two are together. And it pained me. Because I was the first to knew you. I was the first to knew your beauty-self. I was the first ! And now, I want to claim what is mine..." The older boy whispers huskily.  
  
Ryosuke shake his head as he kept on pushing the boy away, but to no avail. Tears streamed down his face as he was engulfed in fear. Panickedly glancing around, he found that they were standing in a deserted road. No wonder, since the rain had been real heavy, people mostly wanted to stayed inside.  
  
"No, please ! Stay away from me !" Ryosuke tried to protect himself from the stronger older boy. He doesn't want this. Heck, he didn't even understand half of the boy's words. One thing for sure, is that he's terrified as hell.  
  
"And your voice... You don't know how much your voice turned me on... I suffered long enough because of you, Yamada Ryosuke... Don't you agree ?" Lust is the only thing Ryosuke could see from the older boy's eyes. The usual playfulness had disappeared.  
  
"No ! No, please, don't !" Ryosuke cried hysterically as he felt the older boy start ripping his shirt. "No ! Help ! Please, anyone ! Help me !"  
  
"Shhh... It's okay, Yama-chan... I won't hurt you..." The older boy make a smirk as he start touching Ryosuke's white skin.  
  
Ryosuke shuddered, both by the cold and by the older boy's touch. His tears flows more as he knows that he's all alone and can't do a thing to get himself out of this situation. His small whimpers doesn't seemed to mind the older boy as he hungrily stares at his little body.  
  
"You're still a kid, yet you have this beautiful body." The older boy started before advancing to kiss him fully on the lips.  
  
Ryosuke closed his eyes as he had already resigned to his fate. That's it. He's done for. But the touch he dreaded to feel was never coming. Instead, he felt the other's weight start to move away from him. Fearfully, he squinted his left eye only to see the older boy covering his face in agony before he fell on the ground.  
  
"I... Yamada, I... God, what did I do..." Ryosuke could hear the other mumbling desperately.  
  
"S-senpai ?" He asks hesitantly.  
  
"Just go, Yamada ! Go before I lose my mind once again !" The older boy ordered him.  
  
"But Senpai- "  
  
"Just GO !" The boy screamed.  
  
Feeling his fear creeping back, Ryosuke take a few steps away, before dashing his way home. Forgetting his worry towards the rain. As he runs, the memories from a while ago kept on replaying on his mind. That was real close. He never thought that his Senpai would do something indecent like that. He can't imagined of what might happen if the older boy didn't realized over his things. He might have already been raped by now. Thank God, the older boy still got his senses.  
  
As he imagined how his goofy-playful Senpai suddenly turned into a beast like that, tears are once again staining his face. He just couldn't believe it. It was true that he doesn't like the older boy for he always teased him to no end, but he could be a dependable and caring older brother too when necessary. The older boy had always been there to help him for as long as he could remember. He just couldn't believe that someone he believed would do something like that to him.  
  
 _"And your voice... You don't know how much your voice turned me on..."_  
  
"My voice..." Ryosuke trailed off quietly. "I don't need it anymore... I don't want my voice anymore..." He wailed to himself.  
  
Crouching down on the cold street, Ryosuke hugs himself close as he start to piece things through.  
  
 _"I'm going to protect you, Yama-chan ! Promise !"_  
  
Ryosuke cries harder as he remembers that one moment the older boy vowed to his small, insecure self. And he had trusted him back then, so much, only to be slapped with this reality.  
  
"I'm not, I'm not gonna use my voice ever again ! And I won't let myself to believe older boys ever again ! They're all betrayer ! They could only promise you that they will protect you, but those are all lies ! Lies !" He screams quietly.  
  
And for who knows how long, he stayed in that position, until the chilly night breeze hit his body and he shuddered from it. Looking up, only then he realized that the rain had stopped. Sluggishly, he stands up on his feet, and start walking home.  
  
The reaction his mother showed one she saw him standing by the doorway was to be expected. But before she could fuss over him, he quickly fled to his bedroom. He discarded his wet and scattered clothes before grabbing the first pyjamas he found on his cupboard. Not even minding that he's all wet and dirty, he plopped himself on his bed. Trying to blanked his mind from any disturbed thoughts, the tears had once again, stubbornly flowing from his eyes. He hugs his pillows close as he cries himself to sleep that night, mouth constantly repeating the same syllables over and over again; "Hikaru-senpai... why... ?"


	6. Sixth Smile

"Kaa-san ? Can I ask you a question ?"  
  
The lady smile as she wipes her hands on her apron after placing the last dish away. "Of course. What's the matter ?"  
  
"It's Ryo-chan." Kota mumbles sadly.  
  
"Hmm, what's with him ?" Ayako frowns as she seated herself across the boy.  
  
"Uhm, I know this is so rude for me to ask this, but I really wanted to know..." Kota hesitated for a moment. "Do you, do you know why Ryo-chan became silent ?"  
  
Kota watches as his step-mother sighed solemnly. "No, I don't know anything about it. No matter I tried to pry it off of him, he wouldn't let me in to his little secret. I felt like I had failed as a Mother.."  
  
"No, you're not ! I mean, you're a great Mother ! You took care of us both well, and you're nice and all, and- Just forget my question. I'm sorry I asked such an insensitive question." Kota bowed his head low, feeling guilty.  
  
Ayako just smile as she reaches out a hand and caress Kota's head. "It's okay, Kota-kun. I understand. I always wanted to know the answer for your question as well. And it's not like that I'm pessimistic over this issue. I believe, that one day, Ryosuke would be able to speak again, and sing his favourite songs like he used to."  
  
Kota's eyes perked up at this. "Ryo-chan sings ?"  
  
"Yep. And he's a beautiful singer as well." Ayako frowns a bit at this. "I think I have some of his recordings. Do you want to hear them ?"  
  
Kota smile as he nods before following his mother down the hallway.  
  
***  
  
"Eh, is that so ?" Taiyou asked with a concerned face while munching on his french-fries.  
  
"Yeah." Kota nods before slumping down the desk. "I'm worried."  
  
"We know you are, Kota." Shoon said sympathetically. "And it is rather worrying too."  
  
"Yeah." Kota agreed half-heartedly. He was too preoccupied with his brother's recent change of attitude. Lately, he'd became colder towards other people. And he'd mostly ignore everyone's attempt to converse with him. And what worries him the most was that almost everynight, when he passed by Ryosuke's room, he would hear his brother's suppressed whimpers from inside. He'd dying to know why his brother behave like that, but everytime he tried to pry it off from him, his brother would just shrug him off and escape the situation.  
  
"I just realized something." Shoon suddenly said. "Ryosuke-kun became like that just recently right ? Hmm, since we last visited your house, I supposed."  
  
"Yeah, so ?" Taiyou asked confusedly.  
  
"Remember what kind of special occasion happened that day ?"  
  
"What ?" Taiyou asked once again, more intrigued than before.  
  
Shoon sighed. "It was Ryosuke-kun's first meeting with Yaotome-kun."  
  
Kota gasps at the realization. Now that Shoon had mentioned it, he remembered Ryosuke's reaction when he was being introduced to the new guy.  
  
"My God ! I need to call Hachibee !" Taiyou fumbles through his belongings and quickly punch the number once he get a hold of his phone. Only a moment later, he was heard screaming to his phone. "Hachibee ! You better come to Cafe Groovy right at this moment !" And then he hang up the second after.  
  
"Calm down, Taiyou." Shoon shake his head amusedly. "And you acted too fast. This is quite a personal business you know."  
  
"Eh ?" Taiyou reacted dumbly.  
  
Shoon sighed as he stands from his seat. "We'll leave this talk to you, Kota. Come tell us when you're ready." Then he proceed to grab Taiyou by the collar and drag him out of the Cafe, leaving Kota totally at lost of what to do next.  
  
"Guess I just have to wait." Kota mumbles to himself as he slurping down his drink.  
  
And it proved that he didn't have to wait long, as only about 10 minutes later, a flushed-looking Hikaru appeared.  
  
Kota smirks as he imagining Hikaru hurried off to get here after Taiyou's call, thinking that something urgent had happened. Holding back a giggles, he waves his hand toward the blondie's direction and sign him to come his way.  
  
"Yabu-kun ? Did you see Taiyou ?" Hikaru hurriedly asked the moment he stood by Kota's side.  
  
"I did, some minutes ago. But he left already." Kota answered lightly.  
  
Hikaru cursed under his breath. "That idiot ! What is he thinking !"  
  
Kota chuckles at the sight, which received a weird look from his company.  
  
"Yabu-kun ?"  
  
"Please, have a seat, Yaotome-kun. It was me who needed to talk with you. Taiyou was just being spontanious and called you right after we mentioned your name." Kota offered a seat across of him.  
  
"Oh." Hikaru said as realization had finally sunk in. "I should have known." He then release a small giggle himself.  
  
"Do you want something to drink ?" Kota offered.  
  
Hikaru then shake his head. "No, thanks. Just say what you need to say. If you don't mind, I already have something scheduled this afternoon."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry then. I promise I will make this quick." Kota feels cold sweat begin to roll down his forehead as he feels nervousness creeping out.  
  
"Yaotome-kun, could you possibly known Ryosuke before ?"


	7. Seventh Smile

To say that he was surprised was an understatement. For a whole good minute, Hikaru could only stare wide-eyed at the other boy sitting across of him, while the other party just sat there waiting for his answer.  
  
And after that one minute moment, as realization had finally hit him, the boy just sighed. He'd seen this coming. And now, there's no way out for him to escape. He will have to tell this guy the story.  
  
"Did Yamada told you ?" Hikaru asked back softly.  
  
But Kota just shook his head. "No, he didn't. Or more precisely, he couldn't. Ryosuke doesn't speak, Yaotome-kun, not anymore."  
  
"Is that so ?" Hikaru's eyes softened. "I guess it was my fault as well ?"  
  
The boy in front of him just frown deeper, and Hikaru could not helped but chuckled a bit.  
  
"Let me tell you this one information first, Yabu-kun, I am gay." Hikaru watched as the older boy widened his eyes at his statement, but showing no sign that he's going to leave anytime soon. "And please rest assured, you're not my type. I'd prefer younger boys, so, you're safe." He giggles as he watches Yabu's cheeks reddened.  
  
"It's not like I was anticipating anything, anyway." Kota tries to cover his embarassment.  
  
"Right, right." Hikaru nods teasingly, before his face turned serious once again. "And to answer your question, yes, I knew Yamada from our childhood years. He was my junior in our school. And we were pretty close as well. You see, Yamada was not hard to be liked, and I was pretty easy-going myself, so we got along soon. Though people might said the opposite because everytime we were together, we would just bickered 'till no end."  
  
"And why is that ?" Kota found himself asking before he could stopped himself.  
  
Hikaru smiled as he remembering his old times. "Well, I don't know myself, but everytime I was with him, I tend to tease him a lot, and he would yelled at me in return. But it was the kind of friendly teasing. It's not that we hate each other. Yamada is rather clingy, you know, especially when he was feeling insecured. So everytime he was feeling unsured of something, he would always seek for me, and his frail figure just brought my instinct to protect him from any harm." Hikaru released a deep sigh. "And before I knew it, I fell for him already."  
  
Kota's eyes widened once again. "You did ?"  
  
Hikaru nodded solemnly. "But I couldn't said a word. We were too young, and this love thing, just couldn't be undestood so easily by my child mind. All I knew, is that I wanted him for myself. I got jealous when he spent times with others. I tried to hold back, I really did, but one day, I just snapped."  
  
Kota narrowed his eyes. "What happened ?"  
  
"I didn't knew what I was thinking. I don't know, but there, under the rain, his shivering figure brought chills to myself. And before I could stopped myself, I already had him pinned under me." Hikaru slumped on his seat.  
  
"What ?" Kota stared at him in disbelief. "You- You rap-"  
  
"No, I didn't !" Hikaru denied. "Fortunately, I could stopped myself before it got too far. But still, it was so close. If I didn't had that much of self-restriction, of God, I couldn't even imagined of what I could probably did to him."  
  
"I..." Kota stammered.  
  
"I understand if you are angry. I mean, I was angry at myself as well, and feeling guilty for I was the cause of his change of nature. I was such a fool. And I even promised him that I will protect him from any harm. But in the end, I couldn't protect him from myself." Hikaru buried his face in his hands. "I truly wanted to paid for my mistakes, but before I had the chance to do so, Yamada's family was moving out already."  
  
On the other hand, Kota could only stare in silence, as the other boy finished his story. Now he finally knows, what lies behind his brother's past. The truth that he had been dying to know all these times. And now, as he finally found the source of Ryosuke's disabilities, he could only sigh.  
  
"Is that so ? Well, I really wanted to be angry and just beat you up right here and now. But honestly, I can't." Kota sigh once again as he too, slumped on his seat.  
  
"Eh ?"  
  
"Don't misunderstood me. Your very actions were wrong, definitely wrong. And I mean it when I say that you're responsible for what had happened to Ryosuke, but... I don't know, somehow, I just can't be angry." Kota avert his eyes to see the scenery outside the window. "Maybe because I know, that somehow, Ryosuke had long forgave you for whatever you did to him. And now what's left of him is his fear of himself..."  
  
***  
  
"Ryo-chan ? Are you awake ?" Kota ask carefully as he slowly open the door of his brother's bedroom.  
  
As if answering his question, the boy who was lying on the bed started shuffling through the sheet as he pulls himself up to a sitting position.  
  
Kota smile as he approach his brother who is currently rubbing his eyes to bring sleep out of his system.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I wake you up ?" Kota ask softly as he seated himself beside his brother and caress his slightly damp hair.  
  
Ryosuke then shake his head slightly to assure Kota that he's okay.  
  
"You have a visitor." Kota inform the boy as he stands once again and walks back to the door. "I want you to speak to him properly, okay ?"  
  
Ryosuke just shoot him a confused look as frowns while tilting his head to the side to get a better view of the slightly opened door.  
  
"It's going to be alright." Kota assured the boy as he opens the door wider to reveal none other than one Yaotome Hikaru standing just outside the doorway.  
  
At this, Ryosuke's eyes widen and he seemed to panicked for he suddenly grab his blanket and cover his whole being under it, whimpering pathetically with a barely heard voice.  
  
"Ryo-chan..." Kota calls out as he quickly runs back to his brother's side and gently pushed the blanket out of the way. "It's okay, Ryo-chan. No one is going to hurt you. I am here to protect you, okay ?"  
  
But Ryosuke seemed like he paid him no heed as he curls more into a tighter ball, trying to cover himself from any harm.  
  
"Ryo-chan, listen to me, you're going to be alright, okay ?" Kota tries to uncurl his brother. "Ryo-chan !" He slightly yells as he finally manages to make Ryosuke sit upright and look at him in the eye. "You're going to be fine. I'm here, okay ?" He tries again.  
  
Slowly, Kota see Ryosuke's dilated eyes return to normal. And only a moment later, he found himself hugging his brother tight, as if to reassure him, that nothing will harm him in any way.  
  
"You're going to be okay, right ?"  
  
And Kota couldn't helped but to smile as he feels Ryosuke slowly nodding his head on his chest. Then, carefully, he pulls away from the hug and started wiping the tears from his brother's face.  
  
"Now stop crying, my crybaby little brother." He chuckles as he sees a blush forming on his brother's cheeks. "You're going to speak with Yaotome-kun, right ?"  
  
Ryosuke turned his head slowly toward the third boy who had been watching the whole ordeal since the beginning, before turning back to face his brother and nodded hesitantly.  
  
Kota then smile, as he taps Ryosuke head. "Good." And he tries to stands to fix his clothes, he felt his a tug on his hand. And as he turns around, he found his brother's pleading eyes looking straight at him.  
  
 _"Please, don't go !"_ Ryosuke pleaded inaudibly.  
  
Kota chuckles as he finally straightening himself up before sliding beside his brother. "I'm not going anywhere, little brother. I will be right by your side until the end."  
  
Ryosuke seemed to relax at his brother's reassuring figure beside him as he takes a deep breath before looking at Hikaru's direction.  
  
 _"You can have a seat, Senpai."_  
  
Hikaru smile shyly as he grabs the nearest chair and seated himself on it. "I, I don't really know what to say, but, first of all, please, forgive me, Yamada."


	8. Eight Smile

Kota sighs deeply as he put down his tray of foods atop of the table. A moment later, Hikaru followed suit as he too, sit down on the chair in front of him.  
  
"What's wrong, Yabucchi ?"  
  
Kota just sighs deeper as he shakes his head slowly. "I don't know what went wrong."  
  
"Yamada ?" Hikaru guessed.  
  
"He's technically a 'Yabu' now, but, yeah, it's him." Kota shrug as he slurps on his drink.  
  
"Sorry, got too used to called him that." Hikaru said while munching on his bread. "What's wrong with him ?"  
  
"I don't know what went wrong, but he still wouldn't talk a bit." Kota put down his drink with a sign of defeat plastered on his face.  
  
Hikaru then unexpectedly sigh as well as he stares at his hands sadly. "Give him time, Yabu. He needs it. His mental issue was probably much deeper than that."  
  
"I know. But it had been half a year since you two talked about this matter. And he said that he was fine with it." Kota ruffles his hair in frustation.  
  
Hikaru nearly laughed at that. "Patience, Yabu."  
  
And Kota could only sigh again as he drifted off to his own wonderland.  
  
At the other side of the table, Hikaru is seen shuffling through his belonging to get his ringing phone. After he retrieved the said device, he hurriedly read the message, and a second later, his face forming a huge smile already.  
  
"Oi, Yabucchi, I'm leaving first okay. My boyfriend is waiting." Without bothering to wait for Kota's answer, Hikaru had already fled away, leaving the boy daydreaming by himself.  
  
But on the other hand, Kota himself seemed like he was too deep in a thought that he did not realize that Hikaru had already left. And that since a couple of minutes ago, someone was yelling his name, trying to grab his attention. But fortunately, or maybe not, he was finally snapped back into reality when said person started yelling things about him.  
  
"Yabu likes girls who is tying her hair in a ponytail ! And Yabu also likes girls who is sporty ! And Yabu-"  
  
"Uwaah, yamette !" Kota trudges toward the culprit and clasped his mouth with his hand. "Tegoshi-senpai ! What are you doing ?!" He asked half-flustered half-angry after they both are seated back at where he was seating.  
  
"Don't blame me ! I was calling at you since 5 minutes ago and you were too busy drooling by yourself !" The older boy tried to defend himself. "I was just trying to grab your attention."  
  
"Alright, alright." Kota sighed in defeat. There's no way he could win an argument against this senior of his.  
  
"So, what do you wanted to talked about ?" Tegoshi asked suddenly.  
  
"Eh ?" Kota asked back, seemingly dumbfounded.  
  
Tegoshi sighed at this. "You called me last night, remember ? Saying that you wanted to discuss something with me."  
  
"Ah !" Kota clapped his hands together at the realization. "Of course I did."  
  
"So ? What is it ?" Tegoshi asked once again.  
  
"It's -uhm, about my brother actually." Kota hesitated.  
  
"What's with your brother ?" Asked Tegoshi again.  
  
"He's uhm, how should I say this, he's having some kind of mental issue. And I'm kinda worried because it had been dragged on for years. And since you're learning Psychology, I thought I could consult you a bit." Kota started to play with the hem of his shirt nervously.  
  
"For one, Yabu, people's mental wound tend to last longer that the physical one. And even if the wound had closed, the scar would always lingered. There's no certain way to fix everyone's mental issue. It always differs, depending on that individual's personality." Tegoshi explained professionally.  
  
Yabu looks up to see his senior's face had turned from playful into a serious mode. This is what makes him adored Tegoshi. The older boy is so flexible. He's normally a playful, spoiled, and self-centered being. But when it times, he could be extremely serious and unfaltered. And he's always putting his all into everything he does, so all of his works were never half-hearted. Be it school, his part-time job, or his beloved soccer, everything were always being done with all he has.  
  
"But first, you can start telling me your brother's personality." Tegoshi finally said.  
  
Kota bit his lower lips as he thinks for an answer. "Hmm.. Let's see. According to our Mother, my brother used to be very bubbly. He's loud and cheery. And he's caring as well. Well, he still is too right now, just less bubbly."  
  
"And ?"  
  
"He doesn't talk anymore now. And he rarely smile too. And he's timid as well." Kota sighed. "It's too bad, now that I think about it. It's such a shame for him to hide his smile, and his voice too. Because he has such a cute smile. And he's an amazing singer too."  
  
Tegoshi raised an eyebrow at this. "He sings ?"  
  
Kota nodded. And then an idea popped out from his mind. "Perhaps, if he still sings now, he could beat you, Senpai." He smirks evilly.  
  
Tegoshi just snorted. "You knew it well enough that up until now, there is no one from the amateur circuit could beat me up in singing." He said superiorly.  
  
Kota laughed. "Hai, hai, Tegoshi-sama~"  
  
"Ahem !" Tegoshi coughed. "Now back to the business. I got the basic of your brother's personality. But I think it would be best if I meet him in person, what do you think ?"  
  
Kota shrugged. "You are welcome to visit our place anytime, Senpai."  
  
"Great ! So tomorrow at Seven I will be coming over." Tegoshi snapped his fingers with a satisfied look on his face. "Now I shall leave. I'm almost late for me and Massu's date !"  
  
"Ugh ! It's gross, Senpai !" Kota wrinkled his nose in disgust.  
  
"What ? You're okay with Hikaru having a boyfriend, but I can't have a date with Massu ?" Tegoshi make a hurt face.  
  
"Well, Hikaru is actually dating with his boyfriend. And I'm not one to judge his preferences." Kota the waved his hand at his senior's direction. "While Masuda-san is your partner, your bestfriend, and not a boyfriend. So it's gross having you calling it a date whenever you two going out together, as if you're really dating."  
  
"And what if we really are dating ?" Tegoshi cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Then it's better that way." Kota nodded his head as he slurped down his almost forgotten drink.  
  
Tegoshi just laughed as his hand reaches out to ruffles Kota's hair. "You're one unique individual, you know that." The older boy then coughed to tone down his laughter. "Anyway, for your information, I still preferred girls."  
  
"I don't need to know." Kota shrugged indifferently.  
  
"But you might misunderstood me otherwise." Tegoshi then stand from his seat before he starts walking away. "See you tomorrow, Kou-chan~"


	9. Ninth Smile

"Kota-kun, your friend is here. Hurry up and rise !"  
  
Kota grumbled as he shuffles through the mess of his sheets and blanket before trudging his way to the bathroom.  
  
"Who is crazy enough to visit me at this un-Godly hour for God's sake ?!" He whines, feeling annoyed that his Saturday morning was ruined by an early bird who decided to visit him right here and now, at Seven in the morning.  
  
"He said that he's your Senior, uhm, Tegoshi Yuya is his name if I'm not mistaken." His mother informed him as she helps him arranging his bed, while shoo-ing him to hurry and get ready to meet his visitor.  
  
And Kota could only cursed under his breath for his, and his senior's, stupidity.  
  
"Tegoshi-senpai ! Why are you coming 'this' early in the morning ?!" He demanded as soon as he steps inside the living room.  
  
"Ckckck, it seems that you've grown old, Kota-kun. I remember telling you that I will come by today by Seven." Tegoshi flicks his fingers with a face which clearly stating that he's looking down on Kota.  
  
"Yes, but I thought you meant by Seven in the evening ! I mean, everyone will think so !" Kota insist.  
  
Tegoshi just grins. "That's the miracle power of a question, Kota-kun ! If only you'd asked me which 'Seven' I was talking about, I will definitely tell you~"  
  
Kota is already opening his mouth, getting ready to retort back, but decided to go against it and close his mouth back. There's no use trying to reasoned out with the ever hate-to-lose Tegoshi Yuya.  
  
"Anyway, where's your brother ?" Tegoshi asked lightly.  
  
Kota just grumbled before saying grudgingly, "Isn't it obvious ? He's still sleeping."  
  
"Oh ? Then wake him up ! Come on, I don't have all day, young boy !" Tegoshi shoo him as if that's the most natural thing for him to do.  
  
Kota was definitely feeling insulted, but hold back as he remembers that it was him asking for Tegoshi a favour in the first place. So without saying anything, he turns back to where he was coming, and march toward Ryosuke's bedroom. After five minutes coaxing Ryosuke to get off of his bed, and another five minutes helping him get ready for the day, Kota finally sit side by side with his brother, with a frowning Tegoshi in front of them in their very own living room.  
  
After one minute of tension, with his brother clutching on his sleeve tightly, obviously feeling uncomfortable with Tegoshi's scrutinizing eyes on him, Kota finally took a breath of relieve as Tegoshi's face began to relaxed.  
  
"Hajimemashite, ore wa Tegoshi Yuya desu." Tegoshi smiles as he offers his hand. "You are Yabu Ryosuke-kun, right ?"  
  
Ryosuke hesitated before he reaches for Tegoshi's hand. The moment their skins touched though, for some unknown reason, Ryosuke felt a wave of relieve flew through his system as he awkwardly smiles back while giving a nod toward the older boy.  
  
"Do you want to have a date with me ?" Tegoshi asked suddenly.  
  
Kota widened his eyes. His senior was seriously full of surprises. "Senpai ?" He calls out worriedly, only to recieve an assuring smile from the oldest boy.  
  
"It's okay. You can come along too, Yabu. We can have a double date." Tegoshi said sweetly. "You can partnered with Ryo-chan, he's waiting outside."  
  
"Ryo-chan ?" Kota asked, suddenly feeling dumb.  
  
"Ah ! It's not Ryosuke-kun we are talking about. It's my bestfriend Ryo-chan who is kind enough to drive me here and waiting outside as we talk now~" Tegoshi chirped happily, definitely feeling that he had done nothing wrong at all.  
  
"And you didn't invited him in ?" Kota asked once again.  
  
"Well, I didn't said that I will have a company while visiting here, so I thought it would bother you if I invite Ryo-chan in." Tegoshi whines childishly.  
  
"Senpai ! That is rude of you ! Your friend had been so kind, yet you let him waiting outside as we talked ? It was long !" Kota panicked as he rushed toward the door before opening it wide, only to be met by a rather fierce-looking-man standing just outside his house's gate.  
  
"Ryo-chan ! Kota-kun said that it's okay for you to come in !" Tegoshi shouts out, suddenly already hovering over Kota's figure by the doorway.  
  
At his call, the fierce-looking man turned around only to straightly looking at Kota's eyes. He smiles a bit while saying politely, "Ojamashimasu."  
  
Kota gulp before nodding his head and making a way for his senior's friend to get inside the house.  
  
"Don't be nervous Yabu ! Despite his looks, Ryo-chan is actually a very nice person." Tegoshi inform him, as if he could read Kota's mind. "So, what are you two waiting for ? Go and get ready ! We are having a date yo !" Tegoshi ushered both Kota and Ryosuke.  
  
"Senpai ! It's gross !" Kota complained. "Why can't you just saying that we're going to hang out together ?"  
  
"Because it's cuter if we were to have a date instead of having a plain hanging-out times with buddies, deshou ?" Tegoshi tilt his head.  
  
"Ugh ! I don't know why people could put up with you." Kota rolls his eyes.  
  
"It's because I'm irresistable, ne, Ryo-chan ?" Tegoshi turned his head toward his friend who only gave him a sheepish laugh.  
  
And Kota knew that this Ryo man was asking the same question inside his head.  
  
***  
  
"Dou ? Are you having fun ?"  
  
Ryosuke turned his head to look at Tegoshi's face who is currently staring at him with big round eyes. Ryosuke blushes as he quickly turns away, nodding nervously in the process.  
  
"Is that so ? I'm relieved then. As expected, a theme park could always ease someone's worries, don't you agree ?" Tegoshi chirped lightly, in which Ryosuke nod as an answer.  
  
The moment got awkward as Tegoshi decided to just looking at Ryosuke without saying anything, all the while a huge smile plastered on his face. On the other hand, Ryosuke could only try to sit as far as humanly possible from Tegoshi.  
  
 _'Please stop staring at me, it's uncomfortable !'_ Ryosuke quickly scribbles on his notepad before handing it over to Tegoshi.  
  
"Eh ? What is this ?" Tegoshi quickly read the contents before breaking into another smile. "Eh, is this your way communicating with others ?"  
  
Ryosuke just nod as he still refuses to look at Tegoshi's face.  
  
"Hmm, I understand." Tegoshi said before he grabs the pen from Ryosuke's hand and start writing on the notepad as well.  
  
 _'Today at 6, do you want to come to another place with me ? Promise that it would be great !'_  
  
Ryosuke frowns as he reads Tegoshi's writing, before turning his head to face Tegoshi who is giving him a warm smile. "It's going to be fun !"  
  
"Ah, you two, sorry for the long wait ! The queue was something ! But here, your lunches." Ryo handed over a bento box to Tegoshi, while Kota is doing the same to Ryosuke.  
  
"Yey ! Thanks Ryo-chan !" Tegoshi tosses his hands to the air. "Ah, Yabu too, thank you ! Hora, Ryosuke-kun, you say thank you as well !" Tegoshi poke Ryosuke's hand to urged him on doing the same.  
  
Blushing from being treated like a kid, Ryosuke just bow down to show his gratitude.  
  
"Good boy." Tegoshi pats his head. "Now, itadakimasu !"  
  
***  
  
"You three wait here, okay ! Just enjoy tonight's show ! Massu and I are going to rock the night !" Tegoshi chirps enthusiastically.  
  
"Hai, hai. Just go and get ready, Tegoshi ! Massu is probably panicking of what might happened to you already." Ryo teased him.  
  
"Ah, you're right ! Well, I'm leaving ! Wish me luck everyone !" And with that, he takes off.  
  
"Anou, Nishikido-kun ?" Kota started off hesitantly.  
  
"Hm ?"  
  
"What kind of event is this ?" Kota asked as he scanned through the hall.  
  
"Ah, well, you know that Tegoshi is an amateur singer right ? He's a part of a duet with his partner Masuda." Ryo started off.  
  
"Un." Kota nodded.  
  
"Well, they're quite popular, you know. So this is some kind of a -mini concert ? Yeah, something like that." Explained the oldest among the three.  
  
"Is that so ? Aren't we lucky then, Ryo-chan ?" Kota said excitedly, where he receives a nod from his brother, and a small 'Hai.' from the man in front of him. "Ah, I'm sorry, I was addressing my brother. You have the same nickname, that's why..." Kota scratches the back of his head.  
  
Ryo just smile sheepishly. "I-It's okay. I was at fault too. I was too used on being called that way, so I kinda responded on impulse."  
  
"Ah, hai." Kota nod his head, the same time when the lights were dimmed.  
  
"Good night, everyone. Thank you for coming for tonight's event. And now, we're not going to delay any longer, here we presented you 'Tegomass'."  
  
"Good night, everyone !" Tegoshi, and another man whom Kota assumed as Masuda, appeared in the middle of the stage and greet the audience.  
  
"Then, I think we shall sing our first song then ?" Masuda said which bring a huge cheers from the audience.  
  
"Okay." Tegoshi agreed as the two get to their position. "Well, before we start singing, I would like to say this first. Today's event is something that we dedicated to a certain person in here. With this event, we're hoping that this certain someone would realize that this life is a special event that only that person could have, for each and every individual has their own special event themselves. And with today's event, we are hoping that this certain person would realize, that he should be proud, just being himself, and face everything head-on, without fearing of anything. Because you are yourself, and not some random people wearing a mask to hide your trueself. Because you are yourself, and you should be proud of it."  
  
Masuda smile as he gives an applause at Tegoshi's little speech. "Just like Tegoshi said. Well, this actually could apply to everyone present tonight. Tonight's show was meant as an encouragement, just to everyone, to be able to face the day without leaving any regrets behind."  
  
"Then, let us present you our first song of the night," Tegoshi said as he turns to look at his partner.  
  
"La, La, Sakura."  
  
 _Dare ka wo manushita dake ja kono mune ga utatte kurenai_  
Isso koko wo tobidashite kizutsuitemo  
 **(This heart will not sing just because you try to be somebody else  
Even if I should suddenly leave this place and be hurt)**  
  
Miageru mirai mo ima ja munashisa ni somatta gunjou  
Isso sutete motto chigau asu ni shiyou  
 **(Look up and see that even the future is now covered in flasehoods of ultramarine blue  
Let's throw it all away and create a new tomorrow)**  
  
Owarenai konna mon ja nai hazu sa  
Shinkokyuu shite ima hashirou  
 **(It won't end and there's more to it than this  
Let's take a deep breath and run, now)**  
  
La, La, Sakura koko kara subete ga hajimarunda ne  
Fuan wa aru sa asu no jibun yo "Ganbare!"  
La, La, Sakura mirai wa donna kao shite iru no ?  
Kono mune no takanari yo kaze ni nare sa  
 **(La, La, Sakura, everything begins now  
Uncertainly yes, but a "Good luck" cheer to who I will be tomorrow  
La, La, Sakura, what kind of face will the future show  
Let the wind carry the sound of my beating heart)**  
  
Yume mita kinou mo ima ja aimai ni kasureta haiiro  
Isso keshite motto chigau iro wo egakou  
 **(The dream of yesterday and today is nothing more than a vague grey ash  
Let's erase everything and draw everything in brand new colors)**  
  
Kawarenai sonna yowanu wa iranai  
Hitomi wo tojite ima hashirou  
 **(I don't need weak sentiments of "it won't change,"  
Close your eyes and run, now)**  
  
La, La, Sakura osokunai zero kara hajimareba ii sa  
Fuman wa aru sa sonna jibun yo "Otsukare!"  
La, La, Sakura rainen mo kawarazu kirei ni saite  
Namida me no omoide mo kaze ni nare  
 **(La, La, Sakura, it's not too late, we can start again from zero  
Frustrations yes, but a "Well done" and a pat on the back for me  
La, La, Sakura, bloom beautifully as you will always do next year too  
Let the wind carry away my tearful memories)**  
  
La, La, Sakura koko kara subute ga hajimarunda ne  
Fuan wa aru sa asu no jibun yo "Ganbare!"  
La, La, Sakura mirai wa donna kao shite iru no ?  
Kono mune no takanari yo kaze ni nare sa  
 **(La, La, Sakura, everything begins now  
Uncertainly yes, but a "Good luck" cheer to who I will be tomorrow  
La, La, Sakura, what kind of face will the future show  
Let the wind carry the sound of my beating heart)**


	10. Tenth Smile

"Hey, guys~ What do you think ? About our performances ?"  
  
Three heads quickly focused their eyes at Tegoshi who had just finished his so-called mini-concert with his partner being dragged behind him.  
  
"That was great, Tegoshi-senpai ! I never knew this side of yours before !" Kota claps his hands with admiration showed in his eyes. "Ryo-chan enjoyed the show as well. Ne, Ryo-chan ?" He then turns his head toward his younger brother who just nods shyly.  
  
"Really ? We're glad !" Tegoshi throw his hands to the air. "Hey, wanna grab something before we go home ? Massu's treat."  
  
"Oy ! I never said anything about it !" The said 'Massu' protested.  
  
"But Massu ! Are you saying that these kids should pay by themselves ?" Tegoshi attack him with his infamous puppy eyes.  
  
"I- I..." Masuda backs off, almost falling to Tegoshi's trap.  
  
"It's okay, actually. I don't mind paying the meals for me and Ryo-chan." Kota try to help Masuda out.  
  
"You can't ! We're your senior and we are responsible for you !" Tegoshi exclaims with a whine. "Ne, Massu~"  
  
Then Kota catch Ryo sighing before stepping in and make Tegoshi backs off. "Just give up Masuda. There's no use trying to go against Tegoshi's wish. I'll pay half the bill."  
  
"Yey ! Ryo-tan is the best !" Tegoshi glomps the older boy who blushes madly.  
  
"Tegoshi ! I told you not to call me that way in public !" Ryo hisses half-furious, half-shy.  
  
"But there are only the 5 of us here. And we're not strangers, aren't we ?" Tegoshi tilt his head with an innocent face.  
  
"It's not-"  
  
And this time, it was Masuda's turn to stop Ryo from going any further by placing a hand on Ryo's shoulder and shake his head knowingly.  
  
"As you have said before Nishikido-kun, there's no use trying to go against Tegoshi's wish. Just give in." He said plainly.  
  
And Kota was more than just surprise to hear a giggles escaped from a boy standing just a little behind him.  
  
"Ryo-chan ?" He calls hesitantly.  
  
The called boy just keep on giggling before it wears down to a small smile. He then turns to face his brother only to grins widely. _"Interesting, aren't they ?"_ He said inaudibly.  
  
Kota just widen his eyes more at the statement, before his feature softened and he smiles back at his brother. "Yeah, they are."  
  
***  
  
"Isn't that great ?"  
  
Kota just grins madly as he nods before continuing his meals.  
  
"And he even told me that he wanted to become a person like Tegoshi-senpai one day as well." Kota adds on. "Well, I don't really want him to be exactly like Tegoshi-senpai, but that was improvement."  
  
Hikaru just smile as he steals a nugget from Kota's place.  
  
"Aren't you glad he met me then ?"  
  
Both Kota and Hikaru almost jump out off their seats at the sudden sound.  
  
"Mou, Tegoshi-senpai ! You gave me a heart attack !" Hikaru complaint as he rubs his chest.  
  
"Tck, you're just getting old, Hika-chan !" Tegoshi retorted as he too steals yet another nugget from Kota's plate. "Now, back into topic. Aren't you glad that Ryosuke-kun met me then ?"  
  
Kota shrugs. "Anything to make my brother happy."  
  
"You're not answering my question !" Tegoshi pouts.  
  
Kota just shrugs once more as he proceeding with his lunch, only to scowl as he realizes that another nugget of his just disappeared, again. "Get your own meals, could you ?!"  
  
And this time, it's Tegoshi's time to shrug.  
  
"Anyway, have you heard from Taiyou ?" Hikaru tries to start a different conversation.  
  
"Yeah. He said something about reunion. He invited you too ?" Kota asks back.  
  
Hikaru nods. "He asked us for a gathering this weekend. I said I'll go, and I'm taking my boyfriend as well."  
  
"I said I'll go as well, and Taiyou had begged me to bring Ryo-chan too, said he missed him more than he missed me." Kota chuckles at the remembrance.  
  
"Isn't it great ? Hanging around with friends always fun~" Tegoshi pipes in as he this time steals some french fries from Kota's plate. "Can I come ?"  
  
Both Kota and Hikaru just stare at each others with knowing look.  
  
"Knew he would say that." Hikaru leans back on his seat.  
  
"You can't, Senpai." Kota deadpanned.  
  
"Why ?" Tegoshi whines. "I will even make my friend treat you at his restaurant ! The best ramen in town !"  
  
"That's exactly why." Kota said coldly. "I don't want you to bother your friends like that ever again."  
  
Tegoshi reach out and tap Kota's back. "Don't worry, Ko-chan. Kei-chan is a kind person. He would offer the treat even before I ask him."  
  
"But-"  
  
"And I'll even have Shige treat us for a Karaoke ! Isn't it great ?" Tegoshi seemingly ignores Kota who tries to complaint more.  
  
Kota sigh as Hikaru just shake his head in amusement.  
  
"Forgot that it's no use trying to go against Tegoshi-sama's wish."


	11. Eleventh Smile

"Irasshaimase !"  
  
Come the usual greetings as the group entered the ramen restaurant. Kota quickly look around in awe, as the restaurant was more fancy than he had thought.  
  
"Yo, Kei-chan !" Tegoshi pipes up from behind him.  
  
"Ah, Tego-chan ! Hisashiburi !" The man who was greeting them looked at Tegoshi in surprise. "How have you been ? It'd been long since I last saw you, hmm, when was it again, around 2 months ago, at Tegomassu's mini concert ?"  
  
"Yeah. Missed you a bunch too, Koyamama~ We should hang around more often, like these kids over here." Tegoshi then pointing out at the numerous kids who were watching the whole exchange in silence.  
  
"Ah ! I'm sorry for having you all standing there waiting ! I was really surprised, that's all. Come, come. I'll show you all to your seats." The man named Koyama then hurriedly lead them towards one corner. "Are they with you, Tego-chan ?"  
  
"Yep. All of them." Tegoshi said proudly. "And I invited our old folks as well. I think Shige will be coming any minute now. Both Ryo-chan and Yamashita-kun said that they will come a bit late. And Massu first said that he'll pass, but then I told him that we will be come by your place, and he immediately agreed. He's actually coming with us, but got held up at the bakery. He took too long to decide on which cake he should buy, so we left him- Ah, there he is !"  
  
At the sign, everybody then turn their heads toward the entrance, and indeed, a satisfied-looking Masuda is almost skipping his way toward where they are. And not so far behind him, come yet another young man.  
  
"Ah, Shige is here as well ! Come, come !" Tegoshi waves excitedly.  
  
"Oi, Tegoshi ! I didn't knew you brought along other kids. They're new faces, your friends ?" Asked the new guy called Shige.  
  
"Yeah. Two of them are my juniors at Uni, Yabu Kota and Yaotome Hikaru. And another two of them are the friends of my juniors at Uni, Yamashita Shoon and Ayukawa Taiyou. One of them is the boyfriend of one of my junior at Uni, Okamoto Keito. And the other one, the smallest one over there, is the brother of one of my junior at Uni, Yabu Ryosuke. And it's actually me who tagged along with them. And because I don't want to feel lonely as the only senior, I invited you guys !" Tegoshi explained while chirping happily.  
  
This Shige guy just rolled his eyes before seating himself down the empty chair. "Should have guessed. Anyway, I'm Kato Shigeaki, guys. Nice meeting you." The man then introduced himself to the rest of the gang who seemed to be lost at words.  
  
"I'm sorry, ne~ Our Tegoshi is always like that. Always deciding on things himself. I'm Koyama Keiichiro, by the way, heir of this ramen shop. And here's the menu. Go pick anything you like, my treat." The other man said while smiling warmly at them.  
  
"See ? Told you Kei-chan is a nice person. He would treat us even before I ask him to !" Tegoshi throw both his hands in the air happily. "I want today's special, Kei-chan !"  
  
"Right away !" Kei-chan quickly writes down Tegoshi's order before his eyes turned to Masuda's raising hand. "And no, Massu, you're not allowed to have everything in the menu. There won't be enough space."  
  
The hand which was excitedly raised before now slumped down. "I'll have the same as Tegoshi then. Extra size, please !"  
  
Koyama just smirk before jolting yet another order on his note. "What about you guys ?" He turns toward the other attendants, and slowly, one by one started to named their orders.  
  
"Alright then. We'll bring your your orders asap !" Koyama wink before fled off into kitchen. And as soon as he disappears from sight, Hikaru started to speak off.  
  
"You know, Senpai, this seemed to be more like your reunion than ours." He sighed before leaning back on his chair.  
  
"It doesn't really matters ! What matters is that we get to see each other, and then meeting new faces !" Tegoshi grins.  
  
"Yeah. Sure." Hikaru deadpanned.  
  
Not too long after that, Koyama returns with another waiter in tow, bringing their orders.  
  
"Enjoy, everyone~ Hope you like them~ Sorry but I have to leave now and attend other customers, but if you ever need anything, just call me, okay ?" Koyama waves before rushing off once again.  
  
"Jyaa, ittadakimasu !" Masuda yells excitedly before digging into his meal.  
  
***  
  
"Let's go to karaoke !" Tegoshi pumps his hand up in the air after all of them filed out of the ramen shop, including Koyama who was kicked out by his parents to have fun with his friends.  
  
"Tego-chan, didn't you said that Ryo-chan and Yamapi will come as well ? Where are they now ?" Koyama asked as he checks on his watch.  
  
"No worries ! I've told them the Karaoke place, so they'll be fine." The asked man replied happily, before he starts half-skipping his way out of the group, leading them away.  
  
"Tegoshi-san is unexpectedly, prepared, isn't he ?" Shoon whispered to Kota's ear.  
  
"Correction. He is always been prepared, as expected." Said Kota sighing. Slowly, he turns toward his brother's direction, who had been clinging onto his right arm all the time, since the very first of the meeting. He smiles at the scene. Ryosuke's cuteness never failed to amused him.  
  
After about 30 minutes of walk, they have finally arrived at the next meeting place. Kota find the place familiar, as he and his college-friends have visited the place once or twice before. And he's just glad that Tegoshi didn't take them to some random weird places somewhere in town.  
  
"Welcome. What could we help us, Miss-" The front lady stopped as she takes a look on Tegoshi's appearance.  
  
"I'm a boy, thank you. And yes, there's something you could help me. I've booked a room, by the name of Kato Shigeaki." Tegoshi narrated plainly.  
  
"Oi ! I've never agreed on this !" Kato's protest fell on deaf-ears as Tegoshi just keep on watching the lady browse through the list calmly.  
  
Kota catches how the lady blushed while working on it. Whether it was because of embarrasment for mistaking Tegoshi as a girl, or because now she was faced with a bishounen, and numerous of quite good-looking boys, only God knows. It could be both.  
  
"I understand. Please follow me." The lady then said as she walks out the counter and lead them to their room. "If there's anything you need, just call us. There's a service button at the monitor." The lady bows after the boys had shuffled in the room, before leaving them for their own.  
  
"Somebody stop Tegoshi and Massu grab the mic !" Kato shouts as he tries to reach the mic as soon as possible, only to trip and almost fall face-first because both the mics are already gone.  
  
"It's too late, Shige-chan~" Tegoshi sing-song through the mic, while Masuda just grins while he's holding the other mic.  
  
Kato groans as he slumped down at the nearest coach. "Now we're not going to have any chance to sing." He complaints right as the intro of the first song has begun.  
  
"So cruel, Kato-kun ! Of course we'll be giving you your chances to sing !" Tegoshi pouts before professionally singing the first part of the song, completely shutting himself out of anything else.  
  
But then, even after 5 songs later, the ones holding the mics were still the same duo.  
  
"I'd rather stay at my shop this way." Koyama commented as he picks another french fries from the plate. And as soon as the piece disappear into his mouth, the door of the room opened and come another two person.  
  
"Sorry we're late. My photoshoot was running late, and I still need to wait this Ryo guy here from Osaka." The first man stated as he enters the room.  
  
"Ah ! Yamashita-kun ! Ryo-chan ! We've been waiting !" Tegoshi jumps as he handed the mic the the person beside him, which happened to be Ryosuke and fled to greet the newcomers. "Guys, this is Yamashita Tomohisa. I'm sure you've recognized his face from some magazines. And you've met Ryo-chan from before, but for those who haven't, this is Nishikido Ryo."  
  
Both Koyama and Kato stood from their seats and quick to greet the two of them. While for Kota and the gang, they sat still on their seats and give them a simple bow and a smile.  
  
Sometimes later, after they all have settled down back on their respectful places, a realization comes up.  
  
"Are ? Why is Massu singing the song alone ?" Yamashita asked.  
  
As soon as the questions being said, all eyes turned to the holder of the other mic, making the boy widened his eyes and quickly offering the mic to just anyone.  
  
Just as Kato stands and about to reach for the mic, Tegoshi stopped him by pushing him back to his seat. Rolling his eyes, Kato gave up on trying to have a chance to sing for today, thinking that Tegoshi wants to monopolize the mic once again.  
  
But much to their surprises, the expected moves was not happening. Instead, they watch how Tegoshi approached the boy and push the mic closer to his mouth.  
  
"Why don't you try singing for once, Ryosuke-kun ? I heard you used to be a very good singer." Tegoshi said softly, surprising the whole room.  
  
As for Ryosuke himself, he just widened his eyes more and shake his head insistently, while still trying to hand over the mic to someone else.  
  
"Come on. It won't hurt trying. The next song is Ai No Katamari from Kinki Kids. You love them right ? I know you do." Tegoshi keep on trying to make the boy to sing. "Care nothing about everyone but yourself, so you could stop hiding from the world, and stop hiding from yourself."  
  
Ryosuke, clearly on the verge of crying, just keep on shaking his head, weaker this time. As for Kota, seeing his brother like this, is about to stop his senior from pushing the boy any further, but stopped himself as he sees determination from Tegoshi's eyes. And in the end, he could just hope that Tegoshi knows what he was doing.  
  
"You said that you wanted to be like me one day right ? I'm flattered, really. But if you really meant what you said, then you have to start changing. Release all of your fears behind, and face the world as who you are. And show them, that you worth it." Tegoshi grips both of Ryosuke's shoulders encuragingly.  
  
But when Ryosuke still shaking his head, Tegoshi sighed and pull back, taking the mic from Ryosuke's hand. But instead of giving up and take the song for himself like everyone had thought he will do, he gave the mic to Kato and take Ryosuke's hand and dragged him outside.  
  
"I'm borrowing your brother, Yabu." Is all he said before he slammed the door behind him, leaving the room in silence.  
  
"Are you sure you would let Tegoshi-san just take your brother like that ?" Taiyou asked worriedly.  
  
Kota closes his eyes and sighed. "Yeah. I believe Tegoshi-senpai knows what he is doing."  
  
"Don't worry. Your brother is in the good hands. Tegoshi might looked like it, but he's actually a deep person. And he absolutely hates to lose. Whatever your brother's problem might be, he'll be okay. Just trust him." Yamashita said as he forcefully take the mic from Kato, who groans as he failed to has his chance singing, again.  
  
"Yeah." Kota agreed.


	12. Twelfth Smile

Ryosuke is afraid -no, he's terrified. He was dragged by a scary-looking Tegoshi, and the other man wouldn't say a thing of where he would be bringing him. And here now, his brother is not around for the rescue.  
  
They've been walking down the road for more than 10 minutes, and still no clue of where they are actually going. That is, until Tegoshi suddenly stopped in front of an unknown house. It's medium in size, and surely was taken care of finely.  
  
Ryosuke watch on how Tegoshi takes deep breaths before he leads the boy inside. Once in, Ryosuke could immediately feel the warmth evaporating from the house. It's not crowded, but not that empty either. The furnitures are old, but all are well-made. And it seems like that the house were mostly empty than occupied, but the warm aura would never left.  
  
"This used to be my grandparents' house. But since they got old, they went to reside with my parents. They didn't want to sell the house, so they gave it to me. And of course, I'm not really using it for I still lived with my parents now. But because I don't want to waste it, I used to invite my friends here in the past. We always spend our afternoon here to watch some movies, or just to laze around. And it's also here, that we shared everything we had. From our fears, our worries, our dreams..."  
  
Tegoshi then lead him to another room. A music studio from what it seems. Ryosuke wanders his eyes to see that the room has those huge mirrors on one side of the room, and stacks of music instruments from all sort on another. Ryosuke could just stare in awe on how a self-made music studio could be filled with a very complete package of music instruments. Ryosuke could definitely see the drums, a couple of guitars and basses, a piano, a trumpet, a saxophone, even a violin and some any other instruments Ryosuke could not really identify. But what surprised Ryosuke the most is the presence of a classical piano. Not every music studio has it now, hasn't it ?  
  
Releasing his hand from Tegoshi's grip, Ryosuke slowly approach the classical piano and seated himself before it. Carefully, he lifts his trembling hands atop of the tuts. Pushing one tut after another slowly, he smiles at the familiar sound being produced by the instrument.  
  
"You played piano ?" Tegoshi suddenly asked from behind him, making the boy jump a bit.  
  
Flustered, Ryosuke only nod hesitantly.  
  
"Really ? This piano belonged to my Grandmother. She was a great pianist, you know. But she doesn't really play anymore now, so I put her piano here. Pretty useful sometimes, since Massu and I, and some of our folks still used this room until now." Tegoshi narrated. "Want me to tell you a story ?"  
  
Ryosuke frown as he stares at the older boy curiously. Nodding his head once, he watches as Tegoshi smiles before grabbing a chair nearby and sit beside him.  
  
"The six of us, me, Massu, Kei-chan, Shige, Ryo-chan, and Yamashita-kun were school-mates from High school. Not exactly the same batches. Me and Shige were first years. Massu and Ryo-chan were sophomores. While Kei-chan and Yamashita-kun were seniors. We got to knew each other because we were part of the same club, the art club.  
  
"At first, I wasn't a confident kid. I was shy, and doesn't like to socialize much. I joined the art club not because I love arts, because truth to be told, I could be said as one of the worst drawer, but I joined the club because it had least members. The six of us were the only members. I used to hate them all before. Shige was too clumsy, and Massu was too greedy -he still is now though-, Ryo-chan was too scary, Kei-chan was too nicey, and Yamashita-kun was too, shiny.  
  
"I thought of quitting several times, but I really couldn't, because the school rules' said that we must join at least one club, so I stayed. But on every club meetings, all I did was sit at one corner, and try focusing to read my math textbooks. It's not that I really like maths, but it's either that, or joining the others' conversations. I chose the former.  
  
"But one day, I got myself cornered by Ryo-chan. He used to be so scary, you know, with all those bad guys' attires, and not to mention his Osaka's accent, he's just plain scary. I really wondered why he entered the art club with his looks. He asked me what am I doing there in the club if I wasn't going to make myself useful. He told me that the club was not a place for me to hide from the world, and that I could never hide forever. He said many nasty things to me back then. And as much as I hate those words, I knew he was right. But I've got too big of a pride to admit it, so I stood, and left the place instead. Finding some corners at a secluded park, I cried.  
  
"It was around two or three hours later that I finally calmed down and decided to go home. I was determined to have my parents let me change schools the next day. My parents always spoiled me, so I thought that would be not a problem. But as I started to walk away, I realized that it'd been so dark outside. I was never fond of darkness, and high places, and ghosts as well," Tegoshi paused as he chuckles at this. "But well, I tried suppressing my fears and sped up my pace, trying to get home as soon as possible.  
  
"But only a block or two away, there were some bad guys blocking my way. I was scared to death, but I tried to act tough and asked them to give me ways. As usual, they mistook me as a girl and tried flirting with me. I told them that I'm a boy, but they wouldn't buy it. They then started harassing me, and I was so ready to scream for help when some hands came and start beating up those guys. Some minutes later, those bad guys were down, and I could only stare at my saviour in awe. And that was when I realized that there were two of them stood before me, helped me up and asked me if I was alright. How surprised I was to find that they were Yamashita-kun and Ryo-chan. And this was the moment my life changed..."  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
_"Are you okay, Tegoshi-kun ?" Yamashita asked worriedly as he helped the boy up._  
  
Dazed, Tegoshi could only nod his head.  
  
"Tch, you should've known better than to wandered off around at night in places like this." Ryo scoffed.  
  
"Don't mind Ryo, he's just worried." Yamashita smiled. "Come on, we'll take you home."  
  
Tegoshi caught from the corner of his eyes, how Ryo's face reddened at Yamashita's words. But the other boy was quick to turned his face away to hide his embarrasment. And for the first time in his life, Tegoshi tought that Ryo was cute.  
  
As they walked together -Yamashita and Ryo walked at the front, while Tegoshi tagged along a few feet after them- Yamashita started nudging on Ryo's waist, as if signaling him to hurry and do something. After some minutes, finally Ryo sighed and broke the silence.  
  
"Uhm, I'm sorry, for what I said before. I didn't meant to be harsh, but I just couldn't stand you being there and did nothing." Ryo said, which received a whack in the head from Yamashita. "Hey ! I apologized already !"  
  
Yamashita just shook his head before facing Tegoshi. "I'm sorry for what Ryo did. He always said harsh words, but he's actually a nice boy. Just a very shy one, so he sometimes covered his shyness with harshness."  
  
"Pi !" Tegoshi saw Ryo blushed harder as he tried hitting his friend's head as well.  
  
Yamashita just grinned before he returned his focus on Tegoshi. "But Ryo was right, Tegoshi-kun. I mean, I understand if you have problems with socializing with us, but that doesn't mean that you should locked yourself from the rest of the world. From what I observed, you were just not used with the new environment, that's why you seemed so afraid. But then, Tegoshi-kun, you could not hide forever from your fears. You have to face them one day, whether you're ready or not."  
  
Tegoshi looked down on his feet, not daring to look at the two of them.  
  
"You don't have to be afraid of what people might say or think about you, and just be proud of what you make yourself be. They could be a person of money and fame and you are nothing but a mere plain person, but if you are proud of who you are, then you are more than everything they are. I know that you have good values that even you have yet to found, so just believe in yourself, because all you have to do is just keep on looking. That's why, you'd better release all of your fears, and face the world as who you are. Show the world, that you worth everything you have."  
  
Tegoshi looks up to see that the two boys had stopped walking, and currently standing in front of him, with Yamashita looking intensely right into his eyes.  
  
"I'm lecturing you with these all not because I'm your senior, or your elder. I'm saying all of these becaue I'm your friend, and as your friend, I care about you, we all care about you." Yamashita said so serenely, it almost made Tegoshi cried.  
  
The older boy then smiled as his hand reached out to pat his head softly. "Everyone could change the world, including you, Tegoshi-kun. And to change the world, first, you have to change yourself." And with that last words, he turned and left.  
  
"We'll see you tomorrow, kid. And you better be useful tomorrow." Ryo pointed a finger at him, before leaving as well.  
  
Tegoshi stood still for a good one minute before he took a deep breath and turned to get inside his house. And that was when a realization hit him.  
  
"I don't remember ever telling anyone my home, so how did they knew it ?"  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
"Soon I figured out that they have done some research on me, that's why they knew where I lived. And they even knew the name of my pet dog, aren't that made them stalkers ?" Tegoshi laughs at the remembrance.  
  
Ryosuke's eyes must have been filled with amusement, because the next thing he knows was that Tegoshi is patting his head softly with a fond smile on his face.  
  
"That's when I learnt to enjoyed life my way, Ryosuke-kun. The five of them taught me a lot, yes, but Yamashita-kun's words were the one that changed me, and I would never forget it for the rest of my life. That's why I respect him a lot. More than I respect everyone else." Tegoshi then stood from his seat and then grab a plain brown guitar from one corner before returning to his place before.  
  
"Everything starts from zero, Ryosuke-kun. That's why, if you want to start something, you must start from yourself. Both me and Massu aimed to be the best singers in the world, that's why we have to struggle from the bottom if we want to reach the top. Kei-chan aimed to have the best ramen shop in the country, that's why he stayed overnight everyday to try another recipe to have the best one. Shige aimed to be a successful businessman, that's why he drowned himself in his lessons everyday to be successful. Ryo-chan aimed to be the most acknowledged actor in the world, that's why he always gave his all even for the most insignificant roles he had now. Yamashita-kun aimed to be the most famous model in the world, that's why he always showed his smiles days and nights, even when he's feeling worn out and all." Tegoshi smiles as he strums some notes on his guitar.  
  
"That's why, if you want to get somewhere in your life, Ryosuke-kun, you have to start walking, and stop curling up within your own world and shut yourself from the world." He then looks at Ryosuke in the eyes. "Okay ?"  
  
Ryosuke bites his lower lip. For some reasons, Tegoshi's looks makes him cannot look away. Slowly, Ryosuke nodded his head.  
  
Tegoshi lifts his finger and shake it. "It's not like that, Ryosuke-kun. Come on, try it. I know that it's not that you cannot speak, it's just, you are afraid to hear your own voice."  
  
Looking down, the boy blushed before saying in a very soft voice, "Okay."  
  
"That's improvement." Tegoshi smiles. "Now, you know Ai No Katamari, right ?"  
  
Ryosuke nodded down.  
  
"Let's sing it together ? There's no one here but us, so you don't have to be afraid." Tegoshi said as his fingers starts strumming down the strings.  
  
"I-I'll try." Ryosuke said shyly.  
  
"That's good." Tegoshi smiles wider. Looking down at the guitar at hands, Tegoshi then starts playing the melody of the familiar song softly.  
  
Ryosuke takes a very deep breath as the melody continues. He slowly opens his mouth as the first verse of the song is nearing. He hesitated for a moment, but then he saw an encouraging looks from Tegoshi's eyes and decided to keep moving forward. And as Tegoshi stops playing for a second, he starts voicing out a melody he once left behind.  
  
_Shinpaisei sugi na anata wa, densha ni noseru no wo iyagaru_  
Marude kawaiyoi onna no ko, mitai de nandaka ureshii no  
**(You're such a worrywart, that you even hate me ride the train  
I seem totally like a weak little girl, but for some reason that makes me happy)**  
  
Ryosuke bit his lower lip as his voice came out raspy. It'd been long since he last used this much sound, so it's kinda hard for his throat. He almost wanted to quit but the look on Tegoshi's eyes makes him do otherwise.  
  
_Anata to onaji kousui wo machi no naka de kanjiru to ne_  
Isshun de taion yomigaeru kara, tsuite yukitaku nacchau no  
**(When I feel someone around town wearing the same perfume as you  
For a brief moment the warmth is restored, so I feel like following them)**  
  
Ryosuke's heart beat as his whole body reminiscing the memories of this undescribable feelings. He saw Tegoshi smiles in front of him and couldn't helped but smile back. He takes a deep breath once again as he continue singing, this time, with Tegoshi harmonizing with him.  
  
_Oshietai mono misetai mono takusan arisugiru no yo_  
Kotoba ya shigusa wa anata dake no tame ni aru kara  
**(There are too many things that I want to teach, and to show to you  
** Because all my words and actions are just for the sake of you)  
  
Kodomo mitai ni amaeru kao mo, kyuu ni otoko rashiku naru kao mo  
Atashi ni wa subete ga takaramono ikudo to naku misasete  
**(When you look sweet like a child, and when you suddenly look like a man  
** All of them are treasures to me, so show them to me countless times)  
  
Omoikiri dakishimerareru to kokoro, anata de yokatta to utau no  
X’mas nante iranai kurai, hibi ga ai no katamari  
Saigo no hito ni deaeta yo ne  
**(My heart as I hug you with all my might, I sing that I'm happy to be with you  
** We almost don't need something like Christmas, our days are a bundle of love  
I've met the last person for me)  
  
Ryosuke panted as the song came to a close. He closes his eyes and smile as the feeling his once forgotten rushed back into his system. He had never felt so, alive, before. He opens his eyes and looks up at Tegoshi's figure looming over him, with his lips curved into a wide grin, and a hand on top of his head.  
  
"You did great, Ryosuke-kun."  
  
And Ryosuke grinned back before for an unknown reason, he jumped off of his seat and hug the older boy tight.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Is all he said before his body slumped down tiredly, seemingly to be sleeping, and leaving Tegoshi chuckled as he tried picking the boy up and bring him to the nearest bedroom. Tegoshi then lied the boy down the bed and tucked him properly. He smiles fondly as he combed aside some stray hairs from the boy's face.  
  
"You must have been exhausted with all those sudden surge of emotional changes." Tegoshi smiles as he pulls away and stretched his body. "But you really had done very well today, Ryosuke-kun. Rest well, now. Tomorrow shall be a new day for you." And with one last smile, he walked out the door, leaving the boy sleeping by himself.


	13. Thirteenth Smile

Ryosuke stirred as he slowly opened his eyes, only to meet a pair of concerned-looking eyes which were his brother’s.  
  
“Nii-chan...” He called out softly.  
  
As Ryosuke rubbed his eyes, he watched how Kota’s eyes widened in surprise.  
  
“Ryo-suke ?” The older boy called out hesitantly.  
  
Ryosuke blushed. For some unknown reason, his voice just blurted out naturally the moment he saw his brother’s face in front of him. For some unknown reason, he stopped being afraid.  
  
“Yes, Nii-chan ?” He asked back.  
  
As if on cue, Kota stood straight before he stormed out of the room. “Tegoshi-senpai ! What did you do to my Ryo-chan ?”  
  
Ryosuke face-palmed himself. Rubbing his eyes once again to rid of the very last strand of sleepiness off of his system, he stood to follow his brother. As soon as he reached the living room, he found his brother looming over Tegoshi who pretended to be afraid –He could see it from Tegoshi’s eyes who shone with amusement- with the rest of the gank watching the whole scene from the side.  
  
“Tell me now ! What did you do to Ryo-chan ?” Kota asked annoyedly.  
  
“Uwaa~ You’re so scary, Yabu-kun !” Tegoshi flailed like a girl at Kota’s tone.  
  
A vein popped up on Kota’s forehead and he looked ready to question the older boy if not for Ryosuke who stepped in and pulled his brother away.  
  
“Stop it, Nii-chan, you’re scary !” Ryosuke hissed quietly as he looked into his brother’s eyes.  
  
Almost immediately, some couple of eyes widened in surprise, the same exact reaction he got from his brother before.  
  
“But Ryo-chan ! Look at you ! Thirty minutes with Tegoshi and now you could speak !” Kota flailed desperately.  
  
Ryosuke pouted. “Aren’t you happy that I finally could speak ?” He asked, tears building on his eyes.  
  
Kota widened his eyes at the statement. “No ! It’s not like that ! I’m happy that you could speak now ! But it was too sudden, and I-“ Kota sighed as he watched his brother looked away. “I’m sorry. I guess I was over-reacted. I was just, surprised. Of course I’m delighted to hear your voice again, Ryo-chan.” He said softly, a hand resting on top of his brother’s head.  
  
But much to his surprise, his brother just turned back at him, showing a smile he always love to see. “I understand. But really, you shouldn’t be all angry at Tegoshi-kun like that. He did nothing bad, you know. If there’s something he did, it was helping me out, that’s all.”  
  
Kota smiled back as his hands ruffled his brother’s soft hair. “But really, what had happened ?”  
  
“I guess, I was just finally decided to stop hiding.” Ryosuke smiled as his eyes met with Tegoshi’s ones. “Right, Tegoshi-kun ?”  
  
Tegoshi just grinned from behind Kota, his hand raised in a victory sign.  
  
“If you said so.” Kota sighed, this time with contentment. “Let’s go home ? Kaa-san would be thrilled to know.”  
  
Ryosuke smiled as his head nodded in agreement.  
  
Kota cleared his throat before turning his head to face Tegoshi. “Right. I’m sorry for the commotion earlier, Tegoshi-senpai. And thank you, for whatever you did to Ryo-chan. We’ll be taking our leave now.” He bows down, a gesture followed by his younger brother.  
  
“It’s okay, it’s okay. I was having fun.” Tegoshi bows back before waving his hand as the two brothers start to take their leave. “Ryosuke-kun, our next gigs is this Sunday’s evening at the usual place. Make sure you would come, okay~”  
  
Ryosuke turned back and nod his head. “I will. See you later, Tegoshi-kun. See you later everyone.”  
  
***  
  
"Are you ready ?"  
  
Ryosuke shrugged nonchalantly, trying to put up an uncaring look, though he could feel that his heart is pounding hard.  
  
"I think."  
  
He could hear the other person laughing at his act.  
  
"I could perfectly understand your feelings right now. I used to be all nervous too on my first gig."  
  
Ryosuke blushed as he felt a hand reaching out to mess with his hair.  
  
"Hey ! I had a hard time styling my hair, you know !" Ryosuke protested as he turned to see his reflection on the mirror behind him, trying his best to put it back in order.  
  
"Let it be. You would be drenched in sweat anyway. So what's the use of putting too much effort on styling your hair ?"  
  
Ryosuke pouted. "Just leave me alone, please."  
  
The other person chuckled. "I can't. I'm your supervisor, remember ?"  
  
"Yeah. Self-appointed supervisor." Ryosuke dead-panned.  
  
Ryosuke rubbed his forehead as the other man flicked it.  
  
"You should've at least thanked me. I'm the one who got you here."  
  
This time, it's Ryosuke's time to chuckled. "You're such a kid."  
  
"Like you're not." The other man retorted back.  
  
Ryosuke laughed before he walked past the other man. "But anyway, you're right. Thanks a lot, Tegoshi-kun."  
  
***  
  
"Thank you for coming everyone ! But now, before we proceed, we have a little surprise for you."  
  
Tegoshi turned to face his partner who is nodding his head with his trademark smile.  
  
"We have this little fellow over here, who said that he wanted to sing tonight, no matter what." Tegoshi breathed out as he began signaling Ryosuke who stood backstage, getting ready all the while.  
  
"Well then, without further delay. Let us welcome our special guest for the night, Yabu Ryosuke." Masuda bowed before he walked out the spotlight, followed briefly by Tegoshi.  
  
They both walked toward the awaiting Ryosuke and pat him on his shoulders.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
Ryosuke gulped before he nodded down and begin walking forward to take the stage. Silence befall the whole hall, which broke some sweats on Ryosuke's forehead. But he dared himself forward to grab the mic and face the audience. He could feel all eyes on him as he placed the mic in front of his lips. He gulped once again as he turned to look at both Tegoshi and Masuda cheering on him from the backstage. He took one deep breath before he started off.  
  
"Good evening, everyone. I am very sorry if I disturbed your moments with TegoMassu. But when I was given the chance, I just can't seem to say no." Ryosuke smiled as he remembered that day when both Tegoshi and Masuda offered him to be a guest on their show. "For singing might be the only way for me to tell those I care, about my feelings toward them. Of how grateful I am for their encouragement."  
  
Ryosuke closed his eyes. His mind wandering to those days of silence, until that day of encouragement he received from none other than Tegoshi. He remembered how his parents reacted to his sudden change, and couldn't help but chuckled at that.  
  
His father's reaction was, mild, but he could clearly see that the man was trying not to cry as he gave Ryosuke a pat in the head. His mother's reaction was, as expected, but Ryosuke still found it amusing, on how his mother cried all day and night, hugging and kissing him every chances available, even went to the extent of sleeping the night with him on her embrace. Ryosuke flustered with the act, but he couldn't denied that he was happy. He, after all, had always been so close with his mother ever since his biological father died, and that fact never changed even after all those times.  
  
After a while, Ryosuke finally opened his eyes once again, this time, facing the people with determination. He caught Tegoshi and Masuda giving him a peace sign from the corner of his eyes, and smiled at it.  
  
"That's why, I will dedicate this song to those who had been my support all these times." Ryosuke smiled wider as he could hear the door of the room opening, and some familiar heads come in and look at his direction. "Please listen to this song. Star Time."  
  
 _Toki wa hito ni nani wo ima tsugeyou to shiteru_  
Mamoru beki wa kono sumiwataru sora  
Bokura ryoute wo hirogeteru  
 **(Time us trying to tell people something right now  
What we should be caring for is this perfectly clear sky  
We are spreading out our arms)**  
  
Inochi wo hagukunda ano aoi umi wo mite  
Negai tachi wa mata kaze ni michibikareru mama  
Sougen wo kakete yuku  
 **(We are bringing up our lives as we look at that blue sea  
Our dreams are still guided by the breeze again  
They will run through the fields)**  
  
Meguri aeta toki wo omou  
Onaji kisetsu mezameru you ni  
 **(When I think of the time we met  
It's like I'm waking up to that same season)**  
  
Hateshinai itoshisa wa kono kokoro ni tashika ni umareru  
Kagayaki no hitotsu to shite bokura wa  
Hoshi tachi no shita de rekishi wo kizamu  
 **(An endless loveliness was born for real in my heart  
We are just one of many sparkles  
We etch out history under the stars)**  
  
Itsu no hi ka tadoritsukeru sono toki wo, yume ni egaki tsuzuketeru  
Atarashii sekai wa, sono manazashi no  
Saki ni aru, saa ikou, Oh yeah  
 **(Someday we may struggle, but even at that time let's continue painting our dreams  
A new world is right in front of our eyes  
So let's go, Oh yeah)**  
  
Hateshinai itoshisa wa kono kokoro ni tashika ni umareru  
Kagayaki no hitotsu to shite bokura wa  
Hoshi tachi no shita de rekishi wo kizamu  
 **(An endless loveliness was born for real in my heart  
We are just one of many sparkles  
We etch out history under the stars)**  
  
Ryosuke sighed deeply as he listened to the song coming to an end. He then looked up and smiled at the reaction given by the audiences. He then turned to one side, only to locked his gaze at the other's eyes. He smiled as he saw those chocholate orbs brimming with tears, which he was sure was produced out of happiness. He then walked out of the stage, and walked closer to the figure, letting the singing duo claimed the stage once again. He could hear a whistling sound as one of the duo praised him, but he could care less of it. Because all he see, is the one person who had his arms opened wide, creating just a perfect space for him to cuddle. He then slighty run as he finally buried his face on the other's chest.  
  
"Thank you, Nii-chan. For everything." He whispered softly as he felt the arms around him tightened.  
  
"Anything for you, dear brother. Anything."

A kiss was soon planted on Ryosuke's head.  
  
"I'm happy if you're happy."


End file.
